


Honour

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Arrg, Bad pirate language, Canon-Typical Violence, Drugs, F/F, I'm Sorry, M/M, Meherarties, Mermaids, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, boats...many boats, the sea, treasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack Fair, ex-slave and now recently made captain of the ship 'Honour' is in for a lot of surprises when he visits the port town of Banora and visits the finest brothel outside of Wutai. A meeting with a stunning blond courtesan starts his life on a course he could never have predicted. </p><p>(Expect much swahsbuckling, gay mermaids, prostitutes, smex, kidnapping and lots of pirate-y adventures, oh and Genesis...who runs a brothel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I started ages ago, I haven't done anything to it for a long time but I wanted to post a couple of chapters just to test the water (lol...I made a funny). I love the idea of Zack being the captain of a pirate ship...he's so much of a lovable rouge. :D Sephiroth is an ass and Reno...well, Reno's awesome as a badass pirate. Oh yeah and the whole Kunsel/Aerith thing? Well, If I explained it I'd give away spoilers so you're gunna have to wait and see.

Captain Zack Fair of the ship Honour didn't have many memories of his past before he had joined the crew of the magnificent ship. Those he did have involved the stench of human waste, the smell of blood and darkness. He had been a captive upon a ShinRa slaver ship, headed to the city of Midgar when Captain Angeal Hewley had sunk the slaver and rescued it's captives. Zack had no family and so Angeal had taken him into his crew, allowing him to serve as Cabin Boy until he was eventually made First Mate. Now, he stood upon the prow of Honour and watched the roughly made coffin sink to the bottom of the ocean. He watched his mentor, his friend and father-figure make his slow way to Davy Jones' locker with his hat clutched tightly in one sweaty hand. His crew stood behind him in equal silence, Angeal had been well loved by them all and now he was gone. Zack was now captain of the ship. He took a slow breath and closed his eyes, saying a last farewell to his old friend before turning to face his crew. A smile curled his lips as he returned his black, fathered hat to his head and stood proudly before them all. His eyes met Kunsel's, whose face was, as usual, hidden in the shadows of his own hat. “Today is a sad day.” Captain Zack Fair began, raising his voice over the roar of the waves as the ship bobbed and creaked beneath his boots. “But, it is not the end. Captain Angeal will live on in our hearts and in his ship. We will continue to scourge the seven seas in his name...to honour, to dreams!” He lifted his pearl handled pistol into the air and fired a single round. The crew screamed, pounding the boards beneath their boots.

Honour was a beautiful ship, it's black flag flew high with it's symbol of a crossed gun and sword printed in white. The sails billowed in the strong, fresh wind and the crew were busy, calling orders, sharing laughs as they headed towards the infamous Port Banora. The crew were happy, their captain had given them free reign for two days to sink themselves into gambling, drink and women. It was the women they looked forward to most. There was a high class establishment run by an eccentric and fiery man who was oddly obsessed with poetry and beauty. He gathered women from all over the world, selling them for a high price but the crew of Honour knew they had enough money to indulge in the beautiful flesh available.

The port was far too small to land such a massive ship and so they dropped anchor and went ashore in the smaller long boats. Zack stepped onto land and looked curiously around, the port was busy despite the setting sun, it crawled with the salt of the earth and Zack was hit with the distinct scent of cider from the local brewery. Although Angeal had told him about the port he had never been there himself, he stepped forward and looked around in frank curiosity as Kunsel tied the small boat off and followed him along the quay. “I'm gunna go to Genesis' place, he's got the best whores this side of Wutai...or so the rumours say.” Kunsel said. 

“I think I need to check them out. Angeal recommended them.” Zack replied with a smirk.

“Aw, is our virgin captain going to finally lose his innocence?” Kunsel teased as they walked along the quay and out onto the small cobbled streets. 

“Ha ha. Hilarious. You know very well I'm not a virgin.”

“Maybe not a virgin when it comes to men but women? You wouldn't know what to do with one if they fell naked onto your tiny cock.” 

Zack flushed and frowned. “I would so...and my cock's massive, thank you very much.”

“No. You really wouldn't.”

“Just because you refuse to have a piece of this, doesn't mean no one else has ever shown any interest. I mean, come on, I'm pretty damn hot.”

Kunsel snorted. “Yeah, if you say so.”

Zack straightened his shoulders defiantly. “I'll show you. I'll have all those girls in that brothel creaming themselves.”

Kunsel laughed derisively as he moved off, pausing outside a large painted wooden door. Above the door hung a sigh bearing the symbol of the town; a blue tinted apple. Beneath the apple was the name: LOVELESS, in large bold print. Kunsel bowed dramatically. “After you, sir. For I obviously cannot compare to your sexual prowess.”

Zack kicked Kunsel absently in the shin on his way past. “I'll fuck so many girls none of 'em will look twice at you, Kunsel. You'll spend the next six months dry as a bone.” He grinned and dodged Kunsel's punch, he ducked in through the door and entered the Brothel.

Zack looked around the lounge room, it was draped in crimson cloth, its wooden walls hidden by erotic portraits. There were several lounging chairs scattered around and satin cushions all over the floor, there was a well kept bar in one corner and the scent of various incense clouded the air. He gazed around at the mixture of patrons and whores lying around and smoking long, elegant pipes of fragrant smoke. Finally a loud voice made him look in the direction of a door which opened to reveal a man dressed in a deep crimson frock coat, lace spilled from his cuffs and throat, the buckles on his shoes shone with polish as he strode confidently towards the newcomers. “Welcome, my friends. My name is Genesis Rhapsodos, how may I serve you this fine evening?” His blue eyes scanned the party curiously before they landed on Zack. “Hm? Where's Angeal?”

“My name's Zack Fair, captain of the ship Honour.” He smiled and held out a gloved hand, Genesis took it briefly with a soft smile.

“Zack Fair? Angeal told me about you.” He paused and a frown crossed his face. “He was captain of the ship, what happened?”

Zack's face fell and he looked down at his boots. “It's a long story.”

“Then you shall tell me everything.” He clapped his hands and several girls ran over, one of them had long dark hair and wore a dark blue dress. “Girls, take good care of this man's crew. The captain and I have much to discuss.” He turned and Zack followed him into the room he had come from. The room was a small office, a large ornate desk stood at one end with a large velvet covered chair behind it. Genesis offered Zack a seat and he took it with a polite nod, removing his hat to reveal a head of black spikes. Genesis smiled at him. “So, tell me your story, young puppy.” He said, gesturing with one hand.

Zack looked at the ink pot, in which sat a golden chocobo feather quill. “Angeal was killed by ShinRa...they sent a small fleet after us and the wind was against us, he died protecting me when they boarded our ship. I was First Mate at the time and Angeal's dying wish was to make me captain and so...here I am.” He shrugged and sighed sadly.

Genesis digested this news and lowered his head. “Angeal and I were childhood friends, we grew up here together. I'm sorry to hear about this.” He paused a moment and looked over at a portrait that sat on one of the walls, it was obviously a portrait of himself. “Come, I have a gift for you. Angeal was fond of you, he wrote to me many times.” He smiled and stood up, Zack followed suit.

Genesis led Zack up some stairs, pausing occasionally to speak with one of his girls. Zack spotted an occasional boy dressed in billowing white shirts and obscenely tight leggings. They went up to the top floor and Zack was led down a corridor, past closed doors where the noises of passion intruded upon Zack's thoughts. Finally Genesis stopped before a door, he turned with a smile. “My gift, Captain Zack, for taking good care of my friend.” He opened the door and it swung inwards bringing with it the scent of roses and jasmine. “This is my finest courtesan, they have served the highest of the nobility. For you they're free.”

Zack frowned before cautiously stepping through the door, he glanced back nervously at Genesis who closed the door on him. Zack turned back to the room and looked around, it was draped in pale blue cloth, there was a bed with crimson rose petals scattered over the stain sheets. Lamps burned in the sconces on the walls, and a few candles lit the dark corners. The scent of flowers increased as Zack moved forward, spotting a silhouette through the doors and sheer curtains of a balcony. The figure turned, Zack could see the outline of a large dress and, as the figure moved into the room, he heard the drag of cloth against the carpet. A pale hand appeared and lifted the curtain as they ducked underneath. Zack's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. The girl was stunning, she had large blue eyes and long blond hair that fell over her bared shoulders in pretty ringlets. When she saw him she smiled and offered a low curtsy. She didn't speak and neither did Zack, too stunned by this girls beauty to utter a word. The girl lifted a hand and indicated the table where a bowl of fruit and a bottle of wine stood, she moved to the bottle and poured a glass before offering it to Zack who took it. He wasn't much of a wine drinker, preferring rum, but it gave him something to do other than gawking like a silly child at this beauty. The woman sat on the bed, her skirts settling around her as she lifted a hand and began to undo them. They slid from the bed to pool on the floor like water, she lifted those blue eyes and smiled. Her lips parted. “Are we going to do this?” 

Zack almost spat the drink out, instead he swallowed it and nearly choked. “Y-You...” He gasped after recovering. “You're a...guy?”

The boy shrugged. “What did you expect? I thought Genesis would have told you.” He looked at Zack and smiled deviously. “Unless it was a prank.” He looked him up and down and stood up, wearing little more than his blue corset and feminine underwear. “You're younger than I thought you were going to be, when Genesis said I'd be entertaining an old friend of his I didn't think he'd be so...handsome.” He reached up and ran a hand over Zack's chest. “I think I might enjoy myself.”

“Old friend...? You mean you were supposed to be for Angeal?” Zack looked stunned before a large smile broke out across his face. The boy blushed, enhancing his resemblance to a girl more than ever. “He was never into men. He never once touched me when I was Cabin Boy...” He laughed before the smile slipped slightly and pain entered his eyes. “He's dead now though.” He added.

The boy lowered his head. “I'm sorry. If you want to leave you're welcome to...I know not everyone likes boys.”

Zack paused and considered the boy before him, he reached out and put a nervous hand beneath his chin. “You're pretty.” He said and saw that pink flush appear again, the boy smiled. “What's your name?”

“Cloud.” Cloud replied.

“Well, Cloud, it's nice to meet you, I'm Zack Fair Captain of the ship Honour.”

“A pirate?” Cloud's eyes sparkled with sudden excitement. “I've never had a pirate for a client before. Genesis normally saves me for the King's men. You must be special.” He turned away a little and picked up the other glass, he filled it and took a slow sip, watching Zack watch him. Slowly, seductively he ran his tongue over his bottom lip and smirked when Zack's mouth opened. He was clad in little more than a corset and a pair of pretty lace bloomers, on one leg was a pale blue garter and Zack spotted the glint of metal tucked into it, it was likely a small knife kept hidden in case a client got out of line. Cloud wore a pair of smart court shoes, the heel wide and low with shining silver buckles on them. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it, cocking his head so that his hair slid over one shoulder. “So, do you want me?” He asked sweetly. “I can make every fantasy you've ever had come true.” 

“Are you wearing a wig?” Zack asked curiously as he moved forward and put his hat on the side table. He sat before Cloud and looked at him intently as he lifted his hands and took the wig off. His hair was obviously naturally blond, it stuck up in soft crazy spikes and fell into his eyes. 

“Is this better?” Cloud asked huskily, leaning forward on two hands and looking up at Zack through his eyelashes. 

“Much.” Zack replied, putting aside his glass and leaning down to capture Cloud's lips in a soft kiss. Cloud started off gentle, his lips soft against Zack's own, his tongue darted out to lap lightly at Zack's and he opened his mouth. They deepened the kiss, Zack's hand rising to Cloud's hair and sliding his fingers through it. It was so soft. A groan escaped his lips as Cloud's tongue met his and moved in ways he had never felt before, a small frown creased his brow and he pushed Cloud backwards into the satin sheets. Already he was half hard in his constricting leather leggings. He hadn't even removed his boots. Zack ran his other hand slowly up Cloud's side, nails digging into the hard whale bones of his corset. Cloud made a funny little noise in the back of his throat and his body shivered in Zack's grasp. The kiss lingered, their lips moving together, slowly, as if they were taking the time to acquaint themselves with how the other kissed. Again a noise escaped Cloud's lips, he cursed softly and pushed Zack away, he caught his breath and swallowed a few times before staring up into his face intently. He was frowning. “Hey, are you all right? I'm sorry if I did something wrong...”

Cloud's smile returned and he shook his head, laughing softly. “No...it's nothing.” He lied. As a whore he knew he could never have feelings for anyone but he also knew, just from that one, elongated kiss, that Zack could easily make him go against all Genesis' teachings. If they spent any more time together than one simple night, Cloud knew with a cold dread that he would eventually fall for him, and hard. He couldn't afford to do that. 

“Good.” Zack grinned and Cloud felt all the hairs stand on end all over his body. He had never had a client that made him feel as if butterflies were flapping madly in his stomach, he had never met anyone that had such an instantaneous affect on him. He had to be careful or he'd make a stupid mistake.

Cloud took a breath and sat up, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss to Zack's wind-chapped lips. “Give me a moment.” He breathed and stood up, he moved towards a set of draws and opened the top one. After a moment of rummaging he withdrew a small silver hip flask, he brought this to the bed and flicked the cap. He took a tiny sip and swallowed. 

“What is that?” Zack asked curiously.

“This? It's something that was given to me by a client...” Cloud held up the delicate flask to reveal a diamond shaped crest.

“That's the Royal ShinRa crest!” Zack whispered in awe.

Cloud laughed. “Yeah, it was given to me by the Admiral, Sephiroth.”

“Whoa...”

“It contains a potion from Wutai, made from a flower that only grows in the highest mountain peaks there. It's a potent aphrodisiac.” 

Zack flushed and frowned. “So...are you saying you need it?”

Cloud realised what he was getting at and put a comforting hand on his arm. “No. It also has the affect of extending pleasure...with one sip I can go all night.” He smirked at Zack's wide eyes. “Here, try some. It heightens your senses and makes everything...amazing.”

Zack put the flask to his lips, feeling very surreal that once the Admiral Sephiroth himself had done the same. He kept eye contact with Cloud and watched in fascination as his pupils dilated and a hungry look entered his stunning blue eyes. Zack took a little sip and handed the flask back. Cloud set it aside and reached behind his back, he released the ties on his corset and let it fall to the floor, taking a deep breath in relief. “I hate those things.” He muttered. 

Cloud's chest was smooth and evenly muscled, now Zack could see the masculinity in him. His nipples stood out hard against their little pink nests. Cloud sat on his knees and pushed both hands into Zack's frock coat, he slid it off his shoulders, leaning over him as he did so. Zack looked up into those blue eyes and felt uncontrollable raging desire tear through him like a forest fire. He licked his lips as his breathing caught and Cloud smirked. Around him the candles flickered, sending shadows dancing over Cloud's face and body. Zack wrapped an arm around Cloud's waist and dragged him into another prolonged kiss. He felt Cloud's tongue run over the inside of his mouth, tasting every part of him and he groaned heavily. When they pulled away they were both panting. Cloud moved away, sliding to the floor and kneeling before Zack who watched him from glazed eyes. Slowly Cloud ran both hands up Zack's legs, maintaining eye contact boldly. He reached Zack's belt and untied it, throwing it casually aside. He pulled down Zack's trousers until they reached his knees and released his cock. He was harder than he had expected. Cloud looked at it and smiled, he reached out and ran a finger up the length of it, ending at the tip and rubbing that same finger around it, spreading the tiny bead of pre-cum over the head. Zack moaned and Cloud's smile broadened. “Ever had a guy suck you off?” Cloud whispered hoarsely, eyes already blown wide by the drug flowing through his system. He licked his lips as Zack shook his head, being a Cabin Boy didn't really afford you all the pleasures of sex, the crew generally just wanted a quick fuck and forewent the foreplay. Cloud hummed softly before wrapping his fingers around Zack's erection and slowly massaging it, Zack grunted and threw his head back. And then, with his eyes shut, Zack felt wet heat engulf him entirely. 

“Oh holy mother of Gaia.” He hissed, moving his head to look at what Cloud was doing to him. Zack ran fingers through his hair and pushed him down harder, biting his lip and groaning. Cloud sucked gently, using his tongue to press against the ridge of vein at the back of the cock. He moved one hand to Zack's balls and began massaging them as his cheeks hollowed with every suck. Zack saw his other hand go down between his own legs, the moan Cloud made sent heat stabbing viciously into Zack's groin. His hips began to move, Cloud letting him push himself as deep as he could go. Cloud seemed to have no gag reflex, which was odd but Zack didn't waste time dwelling on it. He felt that tongue doing things he thought should be outlawed. Before he knew it he was thrusting with ever greater abandon, knowing he was close and unable to stop. “Cloud...fuck Cloud...you're so good...” The hand on his balls moved down between his ass cheeks, pushing lightly against his hole, his hips jerked again and a cry escaped his lips as one of those mysteriously moist fingers entered him. He fell back into the bed, lost in delirious pleasure and fucking Cloud's mouth roughly. He couldn't stop, he was so close. “Ugh...gunna...c-cum...Cloud...I-I'm...coming...fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck...” It had to be his fastest orgasm he had ever had and it hit him like a ten tonne passenger ship. His body shuddered, his muscles tensing as he gasped and panted. His fingers tightened on Cloud's hair as he felt his throat working as he swallowed everything Zack released into him. 

Finally Cloud pulled away, panting and flushed. A drop of semen clung to his lip and he licked it away casually. A fine sheen of sweat stained his forehead and he stood up on shaking knees. That was when Zack noticed that his hand was covered in cum, it certainly explained the reason they had felt so wet against his ass. “You taste so good.” Cloud whispered, crawling onto the bed and licking his own semen from his hand, tongue wrapping around the tip of his index finger. Zack felt himself hardening again, the drug must have him firmly in its grasp now but he certainly wasn't complaining.

Cloud climbed atop of Zack, pushing him roughly down onto his back. He shed his bloomers and tossed them to the floor and Zack gazed at his erection. It was surrounded by soft blond hair that shone gold in the candle light. Cloud reached over Zack and picked up a vial of liquid, this one was glass and contained a yellowish fluid that Zack recognised as olive oil. Cloud poured a little onto his hand and rubbed it over his fingers, he maintained eye contact as he reached behind himself, balancing his body on one hand against Zack's chest as he slid a finger into himself. Zack watched in fascination as Cloud prepared himself, moaning softly with flushed cheeks and glassy eyes. His cock was still hard and a drop of liquid fell from the tip onto Zack's exposed belly. He still wore his cotton shirt but it was pushed up slightly to reveal a tanned, nicely toned stomach. Cloud's nails dug into Zack's skin through the rough fabric of his shirt and Cloud's eyes closed. His head fell forward as he pushed his hips back and forth, obviously getting off on being watched. Finally he withdrew his fingers from himself and poured more oil onto his hands, he warmed it and gently rubbed it up and down Zack's straining erection.

When Zack was well coated Cloud lifted himself up and used one hand to guide Zack into his body. If he was in any pain he hid it well, Zack well remembered how it could hurt sometimes. His hands rose and he captured Cloud's hips, he helped him as best he could until he was fully seated in tight heat. They paused a moment to adjust to these sensations before Cloud shifted and made Zack gasp. He smiled and leaned forward, pressing their lips together as he began to move his hips in a slow, steady rhythm. “You're...bigger than I thought...” Cloud whispered, his breathing harsh in the silence of the room.

Zack managed a breathless laugh as he slid a hand up Cloud's body, rubbing his thumb against one of his nipples and smiling as Cloud reacted with a cry. Zack wrapped a hand around his waist and with one smooth movement flipped them both over without breaking their intimate contact. Cloud's eyes widened in surprise and Zack grinned down at him, capturing his mouth in a deep, probing kiss. He put an arm under one of Cloud's legs and pushed it up, giving him easier access to his ass. He picked up the pace, thrusting in long, slow movements. He listened to every sound Cloud made and adjusted his position slightly several times until he heard him curse. His hands curled, tangling in the bedsheets as his teeth dug into his bottom lip. “Yeah...right there.” He hissed, jerking his hips in an attempt to force Zack to respond. It worked. Zack pulled out, almost all the way before slamming back into him again, causing Cloud to cry out louder than he had before. “Oh god...you're good. You're fucking-nng...so, so good...” Sweat broke out on his pale skin, his cheeks were flushed pink as he lifted himself up on his elbows and started kissing Zack with a frantic need. “Fuck me. Fuck me until I'm screaming.” He gasped into Zack's mouth.

“Mm...keep t-talking like that an' i'll...i-i'll-oh that's amazing...I'll cum before you've h-had a chance...”

Cloud laughed breathlessly at that and fell back against the pillows, arching his back and allowing Zack to kiss his throat, running his tongue over his chest and nipping lightly at a hard nipple. “Z-Zack...” Cloud groaned, eyes squeezed shut as he threw his head back in ecstasy. His hips jerked with each thrust of Zack's, he reached between their bodies and took his own neglected cock in his hand. He moved it steadily up and down, his cries growing louder and louder. Zack really was impressive, he rarely got clients that could make him lose so much of himself and those few he did get he enjoyed immensely. There weren't many perks to being a whore, but on nights like this he always ensured he enjoyed every second of it. It was nice not to have to fake it. Zack moved again and Cloud almost stopped breathing, his eyes flew open wide and his lips formed a soft 'o'. His cock twitched in his hand, spurting sticky liquid between their bodies as fire raced over his skin. He shook and shuddered and Zack kept going, his rhythm broken and his breathing heavy. Cloud's body tightened around him as he kept coming, Zack was impressed, the strange drug they had taken obviously extended orgasms beyond their natural cycle. His shirt was now stained but he didn't care in that moment. He claimed Cloud's mouth and attacked his tongue with his own, not allowing Cloud to catch his breath. Two shaking arms wrapped themselves around him and legs tightened around his waist, heels digging into his backside as he moved at an ever increasing pace.

“C-Cloud...” H gasped as the second orgasm of the night sent him spinning out of control. Cloud tensed around him again, eyes closed and throat exposed. Finally Zack collapsed, unable to hold himself up anymore.

The night wore on, they fucked until they exhausted themselves and then fell into a vague doze. Later Zack woke to see the beginnings of dawn on the horizon. He yawned and rubbed sleepily at his eyes, opening them wider to see Cloud lying beside him, his breathing slow and deep. Blond hair stuck to his forehead in spikes, his body was sticky with semen but his face was the perfect picture of complete satisfaction. Zack gazed at him for a long time as the sun peeked in through the curtains, outside people on the docks were working. It was noisy and the scent of the sea stung the air; salt and seaweed and dried fish. However, it was mostly masked by the flowery scents inside the bedroom. Zack wrapped an arm around Cloud's waist and pulled him back against his chest, he buried his nose in his hair and closed his eyes, sighing heavily. It was perfect, in that moment Captain Zack Fair was the happiest man alive.

When Zack woke next it was to find Cloud leaning over him and smiling, he ran fingers through Zack's hair. “Time to wake up, sleepy head.” He crooned softly and Zack sat up with a large yawn. “You sleep like the dead.” Cloud said casually as he sat back. He was dressed in one of the same baggy shirts as the other boys of the house. His leggings hugged his figure nicely and the shirt was the same blue as the sea on a warm, calm day. “I've got some food, if you'd like some.” He said and waved a hand to indicate the plate of fruits, bread and cheese. Simple fare but exactly what Zack needed after a long night.

They ate in companionable silence before Cloud sighed and leaned back in his chair. “What's it like?” He asked suddenly, eyes burning with curiosity.

“What's what like?” 

“Being a pirate?”

Zack finished the bread he was eating slowly, brushing his hands together to remove any crumbs before answering. “It's fun.” He said easily and grinned. “I love the freedom, you meet some interesting people and, of course, the bonus' are great.” He laughed and Cloud's lips curled in a smile.

“I would love to sail the sea...” He said and his face fell. “I dreamed once of joining the King's navy, I wanted to be just like Admiral Sephiroth but I...well, my mother was poor, we didn't have enough money to feed ourselves so I sold myself into prostitution. I had to. I suppose dreams are silly but I still look out that window and wish I was on one of those boats.” He sighed and pushed hair from his eyes. “It'll never happen.”

“Angeal always said that if you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams and honour.” Zack said slowly. “Dreams can be achieved. Just look at me, once a lowly cabin boy and now captain of my own ship.” He paused and looked intently at Cloud who looked suddenly uncomfortable. “Come with me.” He said suddenly, leaning forward with all the eagerness of a child. “Join my crew and sail with me. I can give you what you want.”

Cloud opened his mouth to speak but shut it again. He shook his head violently and stood up. “I can't. I'm sorry.” He said softly and turned away, his hands closing into fists at his sides. “My place is here.”

“But you said-”

“I said dreams were silly. They're childish. I'll never get to leave this place, Genesis won't let me. I'm popular amongst the very rich and famous, please, don't tempt me.”

Zack sighed heavily feeling a little empty at the abrupt refusal. His eyes drifted around the room and he spotted a sword in a sheath leaning against the wall. He stood up and moved towards it, he picked it up and admired the beautiful filigree guard and the large ruby in the hilt. “This is beautiful workmanship.” He said idly.

“It was a gift from Genesis.” Cloud said tightly. “He's been teaching me fencing since he first hired me.”

“Why?” Zack looked up curiously.

“I don't know, I told him how I wanted to join the navy but really he's impossible to read.”

“Are you any good?” Zack asked.

Cloud smiled. “No. I don't think so but Genesis seems impressed. Maybe he doesn't know what he's talking about.” He walked over and took the blade from Zack, he drew it slowly and revealed a blade of top notch workmanship. It was a quality rapier and obviously not a simple toy used for display only. Cloud dropped into a fencing stance and Zack smiled approvingly as the tip of the sword wove before his face. “Really, I just do it to stay in shape.” He said with a shrug as he sheathed the sword once again.

Zack moved forward and slid a hand up Cloud's back and into his hair, he drew him close and lifted him to his lips. Cloud pulled away before the kiss could deepen, he flushed and looked away. “Z-Zack...we can't. Genesis said one night for free. Any more and it'll cost you a thousand.” He pulled out of the embrace 

“What?! That's expensive.” Zack muttered, eyes wide with shock.

Cloud smiled at him and shrugged. “It's a discounted rate, considering you knew Genesis' old friend.”

Zack looked disappointed. “I can't raid the coffers, the men'd kill me.” He said miserably.

“Sorry. No more freebies.” Cloud sat down and picked up a grape, watching Zack intently. He popped it into his mouth.

“Five hundred?” Zack chanced, moving closer and making Cloud laugh.

“No way. It's already down to bottom price, this is what Genesis sells his ordinary whores at. I'm far from ordinary.” He ate another grape, seemingly highly amused by Zack's poor bartering skills.

“Damn.” Zack hesitated and reached to his purse that hung on his belt, he opened it and looked inside before before sighing heavily. “Fine.” He said and tossed the bag at Cloud who caught it curiously. “That's all I've got.”

Cloud glanced at him suspiciously before opening the bag and tipping it into his hand, out came a rather large sparkling diamond. Cloud's eyes widened and he rolled it between his fingers, it was already cut so it had once belonged inside a piece of jewellery. Slowly Cloud frowned, he lifted his wrist and the bangle that had been there was missing a diamond. “Seriously?! You'd pay me with my own jewels? That's cheap, even for a pirate. But I'll take it back.” He closed his hand on the diamond and threw the empty purse back at Zack who was grinning cheekily. Cloud paused a moment before getting to his feet and crossing the room to Zack, he smiled as he stood on tip toe and smiled at him. “However, because I never even noticed you stole it I might be able to give you one kiss for such an impressive and ballsy trick.” He said softly and their lips met. Cloud felt those butterflies again, flapping and flapping and threatening to make him do something even more stupid than he already was. After a moment he pulled away and looked into Zack's eyes. He knew he was in trouble when Zack lifted a hand and brushed some hair from his face with such tenderness Cloud jerked back. 

“Are you all right?” Zack asked nervously.

“Yeah...yeah sorry. I'm just not used to people being so...gentle with me, I guess.” He smiled but it was forced and he knew Zack could see he was lying. Quickly he changed the subject and went to sit on his bed, putting some distance between them. “So...uh...how's your crew?” He said awkwardly, looking away from the intensity of Zack's gaze.

“One more night.” Zack said suddenly, ignoring Cloud's attempt at small talk.

Cloud's eyes narrowed. “No.” He said and folded his arms over his chest. “Unless you can pay.”

Zack licked his lips and considered. “One night and I'll come back in a week with payment.”

“No.” Cloud said, laughing softly. Zack was amusing him. “It doesn't work like that.”

“Oh come on, you enjoyed yourself, didn't you?”

“Well I...” He looked at Zack who was pouting, his hands together in front of him in a pleading gesture. He looked like a puppy that'd just pissed on the floor and wanted to be forgiven. Cloud sighed. “Yes. I did.” He said honestly, standing up and walking to the other end of the room, he wrapped an arm around himself and looked out at the docks. “I have another client in three hours...until then I'm...off the clock, so to speak.” Slowly he turned around and grabbed the hem of his shirt. Slowly he lifted it over his head and swallowed nervously. “Just...don't tell anyone. Genesis would kill me.” He said softly and Zack's grin would have eclipsed the sun.

They spent two hours more together, their cries muffled between their lips. Zack's hands leaving lasting impressions all over Cloud's highly responsive body. Cloud allowed himself to pretend, for just those few glorious hours, that Zack wouldn't leave and he wouldn't have to lie on this very bed with another man. He pretended that he and Zack were in love. It was slow, hot, sweaty and Cloud had incredible difficulty in muffling his cries. Zack was tender and kind, whispering soft compliments in Cloud's ear but they didn't sound false or forced, they came naturally to him. Finally they lay in bed together, curled up with limbs tangled and their hands entwined. Cloud's eyes felt heavy, even though he knew with cold dread that this moment couldn't last, in fact, they were rapidly running out of time. Finally he forced himself to sit up and disengage their hands, he stood and turned his back. He picked up his shirt and put it on before struggling into his leggings. “I'm sorry. It's best that you leave now.” Zack licked his lips slowly, watching Cloud's dejected back with a frown until he sighed and climbed out of the bed. He pulled on his leggings, coat and grabbed his hat, putting it on his head and returning to Cloud's side. He snatched the sheathed blade from where it still leant against the wall and then reached around him, he lifted him easily up and flung him over his shoulder. “Hey! Oi! Put me down!” Cloud cried angrily as Zack kicked down the door and ran into the hall, he was smiling like a lunatic and several patrons peered out of their rooms to see what the fuss was about. Cloud struggled in his arms violently, swearing loudly as Zack carried him down the wooden stairs and back into the reception room.

“Stop fidgeting or I'll hog-tie you.” Zack growled, slapping Cloud's ass and making him gasp. 

“You bastard! You two-faced, cheating pirate! I'll cut off your balls the second you put me down! Let go!”

“Pirate...yeah, that's what I am. What do pirate's do?” Zack laughed as he barged past whores and patrons alike, ignoring their indignant cries. A girl watched them go with wide eyes.

“Cloud?!” She called in surprise.

“Tifa! Get Genesis! I'm being kidnapped!” Cloud cried and Zack's laughter rose as he reached the door and lifted a boot, he kicked it open and ran out into the street. “TIFAAAA! Damn it you arrogant ass! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!”

“No.” Zack replied and adjusted his grip on Cloud as he ran through the streets, dodging people as he went. He reached the quay and spotted Kunsel in the prow of the tiny boat, he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Other's of his crew heard the call and emerged from the crowds, all heading towards the boat. Kunsel looked up and a grin spread across his face as he spotted what Zack was carrying. He began to untie the boats moorings with fast, well practised movements. The rest of the crew leapt aboard and helped him gather the thick ropes and pool them in the bottom. Zack jumped into the boat and set Cloud down onto a seat. “Right lad's let's get going before I get my ass burned by Genesis.” He laughed loudly.

Cloud made to dive over the edge of the boat as the crew manned the oars, they swept through the water at a surprisingly fast pace. Zack grabbed him around the waist and sat him in his lap, running a hand slowly up his thigh and kissing at his neck. Cloud struggled uselessly against him. “Let me go! Please! Genesis will kill you!”

“Shh. No he won't. I'm not going to hurt you, I just...I wanted to make your dreams come true.”

“Zack! You're being an idiot!”

Zack shrugged. “Yeah, but idiots have a lot of luck. After all, I found you.” He breathed into Cloud's ear and felt him shiver. “You're mine now, no matter what you say so you may as well get used to it.”

XXX

Genesis watched the small boat pull away from the docks, he stood beside Tifa who watched in horror. He folded his arms across his chest and laughed softly to himself. 

“What's so funny, sir? Cloud's just been kidnapped by Pirates!”

“Oh my dear, I knew something of the sort would happen. Don't you remember that Cloud had a dream?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I'm giving him his dreams. He's going to be much happier out there than he ever will be if he remained with us.”

Tifa looked at Genesis and sighed. “What about his mother? Without his regular income she'll starve.”

“Oh, don't worry about her. I will keep her fed.” Genesis looked up at the sky. “I had to do something for Angeal...now his little puppy has a playmate. It can be lonely out there on the sea.”

XXX

Zack sighed from where he sat on his desk, arms folded over his broad chest and a frown on his face. He had a bright red mark on his cheek from where Cloud had punched him when he had brought him aboard. “Look, I'm sorry but I wanted you and you weren't going to come willingly.” He explained.

“You don't just steal people, you idiot!” Cloud snapped, spinning around with righteous indignation written all over his face. “I may be a whore but I'm not your property!”

“I never said that.” Zack snapped back, anger warming his chest before it faded again. He sighed and rubbed tiredly at his face. “It's too late anyway, we've brought up the anchor and we're on our way elsewhere.”

“I hate you!” Cloud hissed vehemently.

“No, you don't.” Zack smiled, making Cloud blush and turn his back furiously. “Hey, come on, it'll be fun. When you get used to it you'll enjoy it.”

Cloud put a hand to his mouth and groaned. “I feel sick.” He mumbled and Zack's eyes widened in panic, he stood up and grabbed the nearest receptacle, which happened to be a golden spittoon. No one used it, it was mostly just decoration for his cabin. Cloud grabbed it and bent double as he vomited violently, he had already puked several times on the journey back to the Honour. “This...is...the...worst...ugh...” He heaved again and Zack cringed.

“I'm sorry! I didn't know you got sea sick!”

“Well...now you do.” Cloud muttered, spitting to clear his mouth of the foul taste of half digested fruit.

Zack lowered his head and closed his eyes. “I'm really sorry...” he said quietly, genuine apology in his voice. Cloud looked up, his face pale and clammy as he lifted a sleeve and wiped his mouth, he frowned. “I'll...take you back as soon as we've been to Junon. We've got urgent business there and we can't avoid it. I just...” He broke away and opened his eyes, gazing at Cloud through grief tinged eyes. “Ever since Angeal's death I've been pretty lonely. It sounds stupid, especially when I've got my crew here but I...I need someone who really gets me and I think we shared a connection. I dunno, maybe I'm wrong but it seemed that way.”

Cloud was silent for a long time until he slumped to the floor and leaned against the wall, breathing slowly with his eyes closed. “Fine. I'll go with you to Junon...if I survive that journey we'll see what happens, ok?” He said and opened an eye to see that beautiful smile light up his face.

“You got yourself a deal.” Zack said. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at Cloud. “Hey, how old are you?”

Cloud's eyes opened again. “Huh?”

“How old?”

“Me? I'm sixteen.” Cloud grabbed the Spittoon and clutched it to his chest as he retched again.

“Sixteen?! That's young.” Zack blinked at him surprise.

“Maybe...I dunno...I've been whoring since I was twelve...ugh...” The sound of vomit hitting metal filled the silence.

“T-twelve? You were just a kid!” Zack's eyes widened in surprise.

“I thought...you were a cabin...boy...?” Cloud gasped, looking up at Zack through sweaty locks of hair.

“Yeah but Angeal never let anyone touch me till I was fifteen and I was rescued at ten.”

“Angeal...sound's like...a n-nice guy...”

“He was.” Zack beamed. “He taught me everything I know today.”

Cloud returned his smile helplessly, despite the fact that his stomach was doing somersaults. He felt that perhaps it wasn't just the sea doing it though as he watched Zack talk about his life with Angeal, his face animated and gesturing wildly. It was as if a beam of intense sunlight had forced its way into his life and lit up a whole exciting new world. He felt that fluttering sensation in his gut and realised with a sudden stab of panic that he was falling for that smile, that voice, everything. He was falling hard and fast. He was walking a dangerous path but he had never wanted anything more in his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really long chapter but they won't all be this long. I hope its good, I certainly enjoyed writing it.

The days passed by slowly for Cloud, he became used to the sea. It took him a while to get his 'sea legs' as Zack called them but he managed it and spent a good portion of his time exploring the massive ship. He got to know the crew, especially Kunsel who Zack put in charge of Cloud's safety while he was busy. Kunsel followed Cloud around and answered all his questions, Cloud liked him, he was friendly and easy to talk to but it was odd that he kept his face hidden in shadow most of the time. No one seemed able to tell him why. 

One day Cloud stood at the port bow, he gazed out over the roiling ocean in awed silence. There was no land in sight, only bright blue for miles and miles. It sparkled in the sunlight like billions of tiny sapphires. “Beautiful, isn't it?” Zack's voice made Cloud start abruptly. He spun around and found himself trapped against the wood by both of Zack's arms. He flushed helplessly and turned his head away, hiding his eyes from the captain. “Hey, how're you feeling? You ok?”

“Uh-huh.” Cloud smiled and moved his hands so they were behind his back, cushioning it from the hard wood. “I-I uh...I'm sorry.” He muttered quietly, frowning a little as he spoke to the deck. “For...hitting you. That was out of order.”

Zack laughed brightly, lifting a hand and capturing Cloud's chin. He lifted his head up so that their eyes met. Cloud felt his stomach churn but it didn't feel bad, not at all. “It's forgotten.” He said in a low voice as he leaned down and kissed him. Cloud let his eyes fall closed, allowing himself these brief moments of intimacy. He felt his heart beat skipping in his chest and hated himself for it. He was supposed to be a professional, not some silly little mountain boy blushing when talking to his crush. He'd let men do the most filthy things to his body, so why did Zack's innocent kisses and light touches make him feel like he was bordering on madness? It was wonderful and terrifying all at the same time and he had no idea what to do with the intense emotions. Finally Zack pulled away and Cloud thought he saw his own thoughts reflected in those stunning blue eyes. “You're an amazing kisser.” He whispered hoarsely. After a long moment he released Cloud and stepped back to a respectful distance. “Uh...anyway, I wanted to talk to you...about what happens if you decide to stay after we reach Junon.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Cloud managed, trying to adjust to the sudden change in manner.

“I've spoken to the crew and they all like you, they want you to stay but...but I don't want to cause any unnecessary tensions...so, if you do stay you'll have to pull your weight.”

“I don't know how to sail a ship.” Cloud said worriedly.

“We can teach you that but until you become competent you'll have to help in...er...other ways...” Zack winced and looked away.

Cloud realised what he was getting at and laughed. “Zack? I'm a whore. If you're trying to ask me whether I'll be Cabin Boy for you then you needn't be so coy about it. Yes, I'll let you fuck me if you ever need to...it's...a small price to pay for this.” He waved his hand out at the sea and smiled softly.

“Well, ya'see...it's not just me...the others they...they really like you.” Zack shifted, his boots scraping against the deck as he avoided eye contact. “I'll understand if you don't want to stay.”

Cloud shrugged. “What's a few more cocks to someone like me?” He said blandly. “Sex is sex, it doesn't matter who its with.”

Zack looked up and Cloud swore he saw a flash of jealousy in his eyes. “A-are you...sure?” 

“Yeah, why not?” Cloud smiled and turned around, looking out to sea with bright eyes. He took a deep breath and tipped his head back, enjoying the feel of the wind on his face and the salty spray against his skin. “I think I'm gunna like this.” He whispered and felt Zack's hands on his waist, a warm nose brushed the back of his neck and his smile widened. All his dreams were coming true and with Zack's arms sliding around his body, holding him against him in a slightly possessive way, everything was utterly perfect. 

Kunsel sat on a barrel and watched the captain and prostitute, he chewed on a tough bit of bread as another crew member, Alex, leaned by his side. “He's fallin' for the whore.” Alex said, moving his head from side to side and listening to the crack of bones. “He's gunna get hurt.”

“Maybe.” Kunsel replied slowly. “Cloud's a good kid.”

“I know but Cap'in's no' as worldly as he likes to think. He's gunna get tangled up in this boy an' he'll get hurt when he realises that boy aint what he thinks he is. Whore's are paid ta fake emotion.”

“I don't know. That look in his eye when he sees the Captain, no one can fake that.”

Alex looked at Kunsel doubtfully. “I seen whore's break men inta thousands o' pieces, Kunsel. This aint gunna end well.”

Kunsel shrugged. “I guess I'm not so much of a pessimist as you, my friend.” He slipped down from his perch and brushed crumbs from his purple coat. “I'm gunna go check the maps.” He walked away and Alex shook his head, eyeing Cloud with distaste.

As night descended Honour made her steady way through the choppy seas, ploughing easily through the waves as it carved an unstoppable path towards Junon harbour. The woman graven into the prow was illuminated in starlight, she had long flowing hair that spread down either side of the bow of the ship and she looked down at her hands that were cupped around something. She gazed at it as if it were the most precious thing in the world. Inside the captain's cabin Cloud cried Zack's name, arching beneath him and digging nails into Zack's bare back. Their lips met in deep, desperate kisses as they made love in the darkness, surrounded by the soft creaks of the ship around them.

XXX

Zack strode past the door that led to the brig where they stored all their food and gold, he froze as he heard a familiar groan. His hand tightened on his sword and he took a slow breath to calm himself. 

“Fuckin' hell Cloud, you're good!”

The voice belonged to Derek, the Quarter Master. Zack bit down on his tongue, fighting to control the urge to kick the door down and interrupt the tryst. His crew had allowed Cloud to stay on the promise that Cloud sleep with them if they wanted it, Zack had been forced to agree but he hated it. He didn't like the idea of someone else's hands over Cloud's body. He didn't want Cloud to sleep with anyone but him. It was selfish, he knew that, but somehow those pretty blue eyes haunted his every waking moment. When Kunsel was teaching Cloud how to sail Zack would spot them from the Helm and watch, enjoying the sight of Cloud climbing the rigging as if he was born to do it. He was captivated by that soft laugh, that husky voice, his body as it moved. He was besotted and he couldn't help himself. He kept Cloud in his cabin every night, taking advantage of his body as often as he could but he wanted more than that. He wanted Cloud's heart as well. Cloud may not have been a Siren but he had all the power of one, Zack was completely and utterly his, whether he knew it or not. He was under his spell, well and truly caught up in those blue eyes.

“Jus' a little longer...there...tha's it...d'ya like it?”

Zack shuddered and closed his eyes, releasing his sword with difficulty as he forced himself to move on. He spotted Kunsel standing by the door to his cabin, he pushed himself away from it and smiled. “Ah, there you are. I've been wondering where-what's wrong?” Kunsel's mouth drew down into a frown of concern.

“Cloud's with Derek.” Zack muttered darkly and pushed open the door to his cabin and entered, he sat down behind the huge wooden desk and pushed a map out the way as he rummaged in a draw and withdrew an expensive bottle of rum and two glasses. He pulled the cork with his teeth and poured both himself and Kunsel a glass. They sat together and drank in silence for a moment.

“You can't let jealousy get the better of you.” Kunsel said slowly.

“Yeah, I know that.” Zack replied sharply.

“You really like Cloud, don't you?” Kunsel sipped his drink and lifted a hand, tipping his hat back slightly to look at Zack carefully.

“...It's...complicated.” Zack said after a long pause in which he downed most of his glass and refilled it.

“Huh.” Kunsel sipped his drink again and Zack saw the flash of blue from within the shadows of his hat. “He's a whore, Zack.” He reminded him gently. “The men won't like you not sharing.”

“I know that! I don't need a lecture. I just...I just didn't expect to have to hear it.” Zack sank into his seat and put his boots up onto his desk. “I'm an idiot, Kunsel. A real, a-class fool.” 

Kunsel laughed softly. “Don't I know it.” He smirked and then his face became serious again. “Cloud'll be trouble, you know that right?”

“He won't. He'll be fine.”

Kunsel shook his head and stood up. “Think very carefully about what you're gunna do about this kid, Zack. He's a stranger on this ship and the crew will get upset if you're hogging him every night. You need to tread carefully or we'll end up with a mutiny.”

That word sent a chill down Zack's spine. Mutiny...every pirate captain's worst nightmare. He nodded and hung his head. “I know, man. I just want him so bad it hurts.”

“Then take him back to Banora, Zack. It'd solve a lot of problems. At least think about it.” Kunsel left Zack alone with those words echoing in his head.

XXX

The stars spread above them like a diamond encrusted blanket, the deck of the ship was full of laughter and a bunch of very drunk pirates. A few people were playing instruments and some others were singing loudly. Kunsel was having an arm wrestling match with Alex while a few others cheered and placed bets, Kunsel was winning. Zack sat by the steps leading to the helm, watching his men with a fond smile on his lips as he drank deeply from a bottle. He saw Cloud being dragged around in a drunken dance, his face flushed with embarrassment and laughter on his lips. The Quarter Master had one arm around Cloud's waist, guiding him through the steps and laughing whenever Cloud stumbled. Zack stood up, walking towards the dancers and halting them as he approached. He smiled and handed his rum to the nearest man who took it and finished it off. Zack swept off his hat and bowed. “May I cut in?” He asked and heard a few giggles.

Cloud caught his breath and curtsied, holding out an imaginary skirt. “You may, sir.” He said softly, smirking in amusement as he played along with Zack's game.

Zack straightened and took Cloud's hand, slowly linking their fingers together as he pulled him close with his other hand around his waist. The music faltered and then came to a halt before the men started something slower, a soft waltz. Cloud held Zack tightly as he was turned around in a circle, a smile tugged at his lips and he let himself be led. Zack was, oddly enough, a rather excellent dancer. They stared into each other's eyes, Cloud so taken in by Zack that he almost forgot about all the others watching him. Finally Zack came to a halt, he stepped back and took Cloud's hand, kissing the back of it before winking and striding off. Cloud stood perfectly still for a long moment, watching Zack talk to Kunsel, slapping him roughly on the back and making him spill his drink. A smile graced Cloud's face until he felt a hand on his hip, sliding down to cover his ass. He turned to see one of the younger members of the crew arch an eyebrow at him invitingly. Cloud took one last longing look back at Zack who was too caught up in rough housing with Kunsel before forcing a smile on his lips and taking the man's hand, he led him away to the cabins.

Zack later found Cloud lounging on his bed, tangled in the sheets and smiling at him. “Hello Captain, I thought I'd wait for you.” He said softly and lifted a hand, beckoning him closer. Zack smiled and shed his coat, letting it fall to the floor and kicking his boots off before climbing on top of Cloud and kissing him deeply. “Mm, Cloud?”

“Yeah?” Cloud slid a hand inside Zack's shirt and looked up at him.

“I...” Zack faltered, the truth of his feelings lingering on the tip of his tongue but he forced them back. Now was not the time. He smiled again and shook his head, taking Cloud's wrists and pinning them gently above his head. “Nothing.” He whispered.

XXX

“LAND AHOY!”

Zack glanced up at the man in the Crow's Nest before spinning the wheel in his hands, the ship lurched as it turned. “DROP ANCHOR! SECURE THE MAIN SAIL!” He shouted, his voice booming over the noise from his men and the churning sea around them. They jumped to obey, Cloud watching intently from the deck. Zack tried to focus on his tasks but it was difficult knowing that Cloud was down there, he was certainly one hell of a distraction. He felt the boat shudder beneath his feet, he adjusted his weight to help him balance as the anchor dragged through the silt at the bottom of the sea. Finally the ship began to slow. Above them gulls screamed and wheeled, puffy white clouds floated lazily by as Zack stepped down from the helm and moved to where Cloud was. “Are you feeling ok?” He asked as he reached the boy's side.

Cloud gave him a glowing smile. “Yeah. So, where's Junon?” He looked out towards the dark mass of land ahead of them.

“Just there.” Zack pointed. “We aren't going to go too close, not on this ship, she'd be spotted a mile off by the King's Navy. Junon is a Royal harbour.” He explained with a grin.

“Then why are we here?”

“There's a ship bound for Mideel. It's carrying an offering of goods to the Duke there. We're here to intercept it before it reaches deeper water. We'll board it, take the goods and then get the hell out. Pretty easy stuff.”

“Real Pirating.” Cloud mused, smirking despite the fact that his stomach was uneasy. “Is it going to be dangerous?”

“Everything has risks, but we're used to dealing with the King's small fry. It's not like we're attacking the Admiral's ship HMS Jenova; that would be suicide.” He laughed softly. “She's a huge ship, got seventy canon's and enough capacity to carry Honour and all her crew. It's quite impressive.”

“I know, I've seen it. Sephiroth showed me.” Cloud's smile widened as he remembered stepping aboard that ship, the dark warm wood beneath his feet and the soft smile on the Admiral's face as he showed him around. Cloud had been blown away by it all and then his smile fell as he remembered that Sephiroth had once offered him the chance to join him, but Cloud had refused, knowing that he would be taken back to Midgar and the Royal Palace to be kept like a favourite pet. He would never consign himself to such a prison, no matter how luxurious. To Sephiroth, Cloud was merely a piece of flesh; a thing to be used for pleasure, he wasn't a human being. It was what attracted him so much to Zack, the Captain treated him like a normal boy, instead of a toy. It was refreshing and he enjoyed the nights they shared more than he could say. 

“Sephiroth showed you?” Zack's eyes widened.

“Yeah, I'm his favourite whore.” Cloud replied softly, his hands running slowly along the railings he was leaning against as he watched some gulls diving into the sea and back out again. “He always brought me gifts whenever he saw me. Jewels, mostly.” He shrugged carelessly. “He wanted me to go back to Midgar with him but I refused.”

“You had Jewels?” Zack muttered thoughtfully. “If we go back there I could get them for you.” He said.

Cloud laughed and turned around to face him. “Ever the pirate, aren't you? It's just a few shiny rocks, hardly worth any attention.” He paused and reached into his pocket to withdraw a thin silver bangle. It flashed a sparkled in the sunlight. “He gave me this, to match my eyes apparently.” He held it out to Zack who gazed at the thing in awe. It was encrusted with tiny sapphires and diamonds. Then Cloud reached into his shirt with his free hand and held up a pendant with a jet black stone in it. It was the size of a marble and yet if Zack looked closely at it he could see other colours swirling within; dark purples, flashes of deep sea green, an occasional swirl of crimson. It was stunning. He had seen it a few times when Cloud and he were in bed but he had never taken a closer look at it, he reached out and held the jewel in his hand, it was heavier than it looked. Cloud smiled. “The black one is apparently called 'Black Materia' whatever that means.” He shrugged and Zack froze, his eyes widening and colour draining from his face.

“B-Black...Materia...?” He gasped.

“Why? What's it mean?” Cloud asked, looking at the necklace with renewed curiosity. 

“Oh...it's only the most precious jewel in the world.” Zack replied weakly. “Every pirate's dream is to find it, I thought it was just a legend. Holy Shiva...you've got it. You thought it was just a trinket. Oh dear Ifrit...” Zack sank back against the railings and stared blindly out to sea as the crew ran back and forth around them. “Cloud, you hold in your hand a jewel worth the entirety of Midgar ten times over and then some. According to legend, it was a pearl created inside a clam imbued with magic from a mermaid...not sure how true that is, but looking at it close up it could be.” Zack shook his head in disbelief. “It's supposed to have all kinds of magical properties. Angeal intended to find it for himself, if he had he'd have become legendary. So, Sephiroth had it all this time? Amazing.”

Cloud looked rather pale and sickly as he stared in horror at the black pearl around his neck. “I...had no idea...” He muttered weakly. “I just thought it was pretty.” His hand shook as he rolled the ball between his fingers.

“Keep it hidden.” Zack said suddenly, taking the pendant and pushing back inside Cloud's shirt. “If anyone finds out you'd never be safe again. Never tell anyone about it.”

“B-But...don't you want it?” Cloud asked warily. 

“Oh I want it.” Zack replied with a grin. “I wouldn't be able to call myself a pirate if I said I didn't, treasure of that magnitude only comes along once in a lifetime...but, it's yours. You keep it.” He put his hand over the lump under Cloud's shirt and they stared into each other's eyes a moment. Boots on wood alerted them to Kunsel's appearance and they broke the eye contact. Zack turned to face him and smiled.

“Captain, sir...we've spotted the King's Beauty coming up on the Port side. What are your orders?”

“Excellent.” Zack grinned and rubbed his hands together. He strode off with Kunsel and began discussing tactics. Zack took a telescope from Kunsel and extended it, he put it to his eye and saw the small ship racing through the waves, he hummed in delight at the sight. “She looks relatively unguarded...I wonder wh-” He broke off as he moved the glass and spotted another ship coming towards them, his throat went dry as he recognised the demon mascot painted in garish red on the ships prow. “Shit! It's the Red Demon!” He cursed and spun around. “ALL HANDS ON DECK!” He screamed and his crew leapt into action. “THE RED DEMON'S ABROAD! MAN THE CANNONS! READY GUNS!” 

Kunsel bit his lip thoughtfully a moment. “Sir, we should get Cloud into your cabin, if we're boarded and Reno spots him...well...he's going to take him along with every ounce of gold in our hold.”

Zack nodded. “Yeah, see it done then get back here and help. This is not going to be pretty.”

“Sir.” Kunsel strode off towards Cloud who was watching the scene with a frown of worry.

Cloud followed Kunsel to Zack's cabin. “Who's this Red Demon?” He asked.

“His name's Reno and he's captain of Prince Rufus' Revenge. Originally he was a pirate who was caught by the King but, at the insistence of the King's son, Prince Rufus, he was given a pardon in exchange for working with him to capture other pirates like ourselves and hand them over. Now he's a Privateer.” Kunsel shook his head in disgust. “He's a traitor. If there's one code we live by it's not to hand over our own to the King. It's death or worse. If he boards us he'll take all our treasure and we'll be returned to Midgar and end up slaves, all of us except the captain. He'll be hung for Piracy.”

Cloud swallowed nervously. “I can help.” He said softly, pausing as they reached the door to Zack's cabin. “I can fight.”

Kunsel looked at him and appraised him silently from those mysteriously hidden eyes. “I'm sure you can but Zack wants you well hidden. Reno won't go easy on you, he'll take you for himself and from the rumours of his sexual appetites, you'll be begging for death by the end.”

“You really think that fazes me?” Cloud asked, raising an eyebrow. “I'm a whore. There's really not that much that can surprise me anymore. I've had men do some...unusual things to me and had me do to them...there was this one guy, the King's Chamberlain I think, who wanted me to hit him with a cold fish. Honestly, there are some real freaks out there.”

“A...what? He wanted you to hit him with a fish?” Kunsel muttered.

Cloud shrugged. “He gave me a giant ruby for it. I wasn't going to say no.” He said absently as he touched the sword on his belt. “I can fight.” He insisted again.

Kunsel shook his head. “Sorry, kid, captain's orders.”

Cloud frowned. “I'm not a kid, I'm sixteen.”

“Yeah. The Captain's only eighteen but I'm not going to disobey an order, he wants you safe and I intend to keep you that way. You're part of the crew now, and we all want to protect you.” Kunsel smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I don't need protecting.” Cloud muttered but allowed himself to be pushed inside Zack's cabin. “I'm a boy, not some helpless princess.” 

“Maybe you can use that sword but at the end of the day Reno's not to be messed with, those scars on the captain's face? One of those was Reno's work. He's as good with a sword as Angeal was and sneakier to boot. He'd gut you like a stuck pig.” Kunsel smiled apologetically as he locked the door.

Cloud growled in the back of his throat and moved to a nearby empty chamber pot, he kicked it angrily and began pacing.

XXX

The ship shuddered as the sound of canon's boomed through the air. Zack watched Prince Rufus' Revenge through narrowed eyes as it pulled up along side them. The first few shots were merely a warning, he spotted Captain Reno easily enough as he climbed the rigging of his ship and grinned at them. “Yo, this is our territory, slick. Back off or we'll sink ya like a stone.” He called and Zack gritted his teeth.

“The sea doesn't belong to anyone!” Zack called back, leaping lightly onto the railings at the side of his ship and glaring at Reno.

“Oh really? I reckon the sea belong's ta the King, yo. Why don'cha run along now an' stop playing at bein' pirates. You kid's don' know what you're getting' inta.”

“I don't take orders from Traitors!” Zack growled. “Come aboard if you wanna parley but otherwise leave us alone!”

Reno sighed and shook his head, Zack could clearly see the fall of his bright red hair as his pony tail draped one shoulder. His dark blue damask frock coat shone with silver embroidery as he turned to the tall bald man behind him and said something Zack couldn't hear. Behind them the King's Beauty slid away. “Fine, yo. I'm comin' aboard.” Reno finally shouted back and leapt down from his perch. Zack did the same and turned to Kunsel.

“Get Cloud out of my cabin, we're gunna host the Red Demon.” He muttered darkly, one hand fingering his sword in agitation. “If he sees Cloud this'll get messy.”

“I know it's annoying but the captain's hosting Reno. Stay here until he's gone.” Kunsel said to Cloud as he locked him in the hold. Cloud sighed and sat down on a crate of food, he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the wall. After a moment he stood up and began pacing but as he made his second round of the hold the door opened slowly, he paused and watched as Alex stepped into view.

“What's wrong?” Cloud asked as Alex drew his sword. The man had always made Cloud feel uncomfortable and now he was faced by bared steel. He swallowed and went for his own sword but Alex stepped forward, pressing the tip of the blade against Cloud's throat.

“You're gunna come with me, whore-witch.” He growled. “The cap'in's no' been righ' since ya came aboard. I'm gunna get 'im back. You're goin' ta go with The Red Demon, he'll give ya wha' ya deserve.”

Cloud watched the point of the blade calmly. “So, you're going to give me away to another? Won't Zack be angry?”

“Don't matter. I'm doin' it fer his sake, now ge' movin'!” He stepped aside and let Cloud pass him, he jabbed him in the small of his back with the blade and made him wince. They walked up the stairs towards the cabins and moved silently through the ships underbelly. Finally Alex halted him, grabbing his shirt before they turned a corner and were spotted. Zack stood at his cabin door with Reno and his First Mate. Cloud peered curiously at them and Reno seemed to sense his gaze, Cloud ducked back, heart hammering in his chest as he wondered if he'd been spotted. Finally they went inside and Alex pushed him forward again, Cloud moved but abruptly spun around, he landed a punch on Alex's jaw and made to flee but Alex grabbed his shirt and hauled him backwards. A fist collided with Cloud's face, splitting his lip and forcing him to the floor with a grunt. He sat there, blinking dazedly as he tried to recover. Alex didn't give him time, he grabbed him and pulled him back to his feet and ushered him up onto deck.

Zack met Reno in his quarters, he sat behind his desk with his boots up on it as he watched the pirate gaze around curiously. “Welcome to Honour. I hope our hospitality doesn't disappoint.” Zack said politely, his boots sliding down from his desk with a thud. Kunsel offered Reno and his First Mate a drink which they took with thanks, they sat down. Zack watched Reno warily, he didn't trust him and he had never liked him. He rubbed absently at the scar on his jaw line, remembering when he had challenged Reno to a duel and ended up with a permanent reminder of why Reno was so legendary. That had been two years ago and it still stung his pride that he had been beaten. The Captain of Rufus' Revenge was long haired and had tangled beads and the feathers of sea birds into his long rats tail. He tinkled softly every time he moved his head. His clothes were clean but Zack saw that his shirt was crumpled and not tucked into his leather leggings. His First Mate was silent, bald and wore a simple shirt with cut off sleeves, a bandanna wrapped around his head to keep the sun off of it and several earrings that flashed in the sunlight from the large window behind Zack's seat. “So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?” Zack asked through tensed jaw.

“Hm? Oh, jus' doin' our jobs, yo. You looked like you were showin' too much interest in King's Beauty. Sorry ta say we had ta stop ya. she's got an important mission an' we can' allow anyone to interfere.” Reno shrugged, lifting a hand and spreading his fingers wide in a helpless gesture. “So we're distractin' ya.” He grinned.

Zack fought back the urge to flush. “We were just minding our own business.” He replied curtly, ensuring not to allow too much anger into his voice. Reno simply smiled smugly as he leaned back in his chair and sipped his drink.

“This is a nice ship, yo. I gotta say I wish I had taken it from Angeal when we had that duel.” 

“He beat you.” Zack said tightly.

“Yeah, true bu' it was fun.” Reno's wicked grin reappeared. “I also seen another treasure you got on your ship, yo. A special kinda beauty. I wanted ta make a deal.”

Zack sat up straighter, frowning. How could he have seen Cloud? He was well hidden. He shared a look with Kunsel who shifted nervously. “What kind of deal? We don't have any treasure on board.”

Reno laughed brightly. “I seen him, yo. Small blond kid, pretty. He was peerin' at me around a corner when we were shown in here.”

Zack cursed silently, he had told Cloud to stay hidden, he suspected curiosity had overcome him. “He's a member of this crew, we don't buy and sell human beings.” Zack said firmly, eyes narrowing at Reno across the table.

Reno sighed sadly. “Tha's a shame, yo. I was kinda hopin' we could make a deal an' avoid this gettin' nasty. Rude?”

“...” Rude stood slowly, his chair sliding back behind him as he lifted his huge knuckled hands and cracked them menacingly.

Zack stood too and grabbed for his sword, drawing it just as Kunsel did. “Get off of my ship.” He ordered, pointing the tip at Reno's throat. The man's face went oddly blank, he too got to his feet and brushed his coat down slowly.

“I'm sorry it had ta come ta this, yo.” He said slowly and turned around, he walked out the door and Zack and Kunsel followed him. 

When they reached the deck Zack spotted Cloud. “What?” He muttered distractedly as a hand shot out and knocked his sword from his grip, he swore loudly and went for his gun but a knife at his throat halted him. He saw Kunsel held in a half-nelson by Rude as hot breath caressed Zack's ear. He hadn't even heard Reno move behind him, the rumours were too true that he could move faster and quieter than any living man. 

“Looks like ya got a traitor aboard.” Reno laughed.

Zack saw Cloud was being held by Alex, a man he had trusted and a man who had once been Angeal's. “Alex!” He gasped in horror.

“I'm sorry Cap'in bu' le' the Demon have his whore. We can' have you gettin' distracted by it.” He pushed Cloud in the back so he fell to his knees, Zack saw the cut just above his eye and the darkening bruise on his face as he glared furiously at Alex. “Ever since this fuckin' succubus came aboard you aint been yourself, I aint gunna follow a man whose no' got his mind on his real duty.”

“Ya see? Things have a way of workin' out, yo. I'll take the pretty one an' then I'll be on my way.” He released Zack as Alex put his sword to Cloud's throat. Cloud lifted his head proudly and set his narrowed eyes on Reno as he stalked towards him like a predator. Light flashed off of something in Cloud's hand and Zack caught his breath but in a movement faster than the eye could follow Reno had his sword against Cloud's chest, he slid it downwards slowly, drawing a long line of blood against the pale flesh that was bared by his half open shirt. “I'd put that little thing down, yo. You aint got the skill ta take me out. Get up an' come with me or I'll sink this ship an' send your Cap'in to the bottom of the sea.” He reached down and dragged Cloud to his feet, he looked at Zack and finally nodded stiffly. He yanked himself free of Reno's grip.

“I can walk on my own.” He said with as much dignity as he could muster. 

“Cloud, no!” Zack ran forward but Rude intercepted him, a huge fist came out of nowhere and hit Zack straight in the jaw. He fell back and spat blood to the deck, a growl escaped his lips and he made to launch himself forward, he felt someone grab him and heard Alex's breath against his ear. 

“Le' 'im go, Cap'in! He's nothin' more than a fuck hole, he's no' one of us.”

“I order you to let me go, Alex! For Shiva's sake let me go!” He struggled violently but Alex was an incredibly strong man and Zack, was, ultimately, still eighteen. “He'll ruin him!”

“Aint our problem.” Alex grunted as Zack twisted but he held onto him firmly as Reno reached the boarding platform that connected the two ships. He turned when he was on his own deck and saluted, a laugh escaped his lips as he pulled in the boarding platform and his men began to prepare for departure. 

“You bastard!” Zack cried as he watched Rufus' Revenge sail off into the sunset. “You stupid, fat idiot! Do you know what you've done?!” Zack spun around, picking up his sword from where it had fallen and pointing it into Alex's pale face. No one had ever seen their captain lose it like this before and it terrified them.

“I saved ya from losin' yourself to tha' whore's enchantments! He was gunna break ya! I could see it! You were fallin' in love with 'im an' no whore-witch is gunna take our captain away!” Alex insisted boldly. “Go on an' kill me an' then I can find Angeal an' tell 'im what a stupid fool he left in charge of his ship!”

Zack growled and turned away, stalking the width of his ship as he simmered with fury. “You betrayed me!” He cried. “Cloud wasn't just some whore! He's a kid, just like me! I took him because he wanted freedom so I gave him that and you've just given him over to a man who'll keep him prisoner for the rest of his life! Do you know what else?” Zack spun around, glaring at Alex with such fury the older man almost stepped back. “Cloud had the Black Materia.” He hissed through his teeth. “Now Reno's got it. You fool!”

Alex's jaw dropped as every man on deck fell silent. “Oh...” Alex muttered numbly, he slumped to the floor and hung his head. “Ah I'm such a fool!” He cried suddenly. “'m sorry cap'in I dint know!”

Zack sheathed his sword with a shaking hand. “Yeah, well, I couldn't tell anyone yet or it'd have got out of hand. I wanted to be one hundred percent certain it was the Black Materia before I said something. Damn it! We had it and you let it go!”

Alex groaned again and tugged nervously at his beard. “Sorry.” he mumbled.

“Whatever.” Zack growled and stalked back to his cabin.

XXX

Cloud was pulled roughly into the captain's cabin of Prince Rufus' Revenge he was shoved into one of the ornate chairs and he sat with a thump. Reno entered behind him and kicked the door closed as he slouched towards his own chair, he lifted his boots and put them both up on his desk. He looked at Cloud for a long time through those icy blue eyes. Behind Cloud, Rude stood in silent vigil. “So, you were Captain Zack's whore?” Reno asked, finally breaking the silence.

Cloud shrugged. “What's it to you?” He countered. “A whore's a whore, right? I'm sure you can go to any port in the world and find my kind. Why bother with me?”

Reno smirked. “You can' even see it?” He laughed loudly. “You're the prettiest thing on the seven seas, yo. I aint seen your like anywhere, not even at the Honeybee Inn in Midgar, an' tha' place caters ta the Royal house. You'd do well there.”

“Maybe, but I don't like cities.” Cloud replied. “Just take me back. Please.” He tried but Reno only grinned.

“Sorry, no can do, cutie.” He said smoothly. “You're mine. The spoils of war an' all tha'. Don' worry, I'll keep ya well fed an' looked after.”

“I'm not a pet.” Cloud breathed, his hands curling into fists. “I'll let you do anything to me just don't lock me away.” He lifted large blue eyes to Reno who felt an uncomfortable sensation steal into his gut, it felt like pity. He didn't like that, emotions weren't something he normally dealt with.

“I can' keep ya on deck, yo. It'd look bad. You aint crew, you're a prostitute.”

“I know what I am.” Cloud replied harshly, a hardness entering his gaze. “But I'm not going to remain quiet and obedient.”

Reno grinned nastily. “Ya wouldn' be interestin' if ya jus' lay down an' took it, yo. Rude?” Rude grunted and stepped forward, putting a hand on Cloud's shoulder. “Take him down to the hold, put him in one of the cells down there an' make sure 'e's go' water an' food.”

Cloud stood up, shaking Rude's hand off him and lifting his chin. “At least give me back my sword.”

Reno looked down at the sword that rested on the desk before him. “Pretty thing fer a pretty thing.” he muttered. “You can' have it. Whore's don' need weapons, yo.”

Cloud's smirk was as cold as ice. “Oh yes, we do.” He whispered harshly and turned his back on Reno as he allowed himself to be taken away. Reno looked back down at his desk where the sword sat glinting in the sun, he drew the weapon absently, wondering who had given a sword to a whore. As he rolled it in his hands he spotted the mark, a familiar mark that he had seen plenty of times. A tiny apple had been engraved in the metal near the hilt.

“Banora?” He breathed and looked up at the door that Cloud had walked through not seconds before. “He's one o' Genesis'? Oh this is sweet.” He chuckled and slid the sword home in its sheath. Rude returned some time later with a darkening bruise on the back of his head. “How'd ya get that?” Reno asked curiously, it hadn't been there before.

“The whore...he picked up a chair and hit me with it.” Rude said with a shrug of his massive shoulders. “He was surprised when I didn't lose conciousness, I think.”

“Well, he's feisty.” Reno shook his head as he looked at the sword. “He was one o' Genesis' bitches, his swords go' his mark. Bet he's well trained.” A smirk pulled the corner of Reno's lips.

“It also means he's trained to kill.” Rude replied. “He's going to be dangerous.”

“Hmm.” Reno sighed happily. “Today's my lucky day, yo.” 

Cloud sat in the hold, huddled against one wall as the ship rode the waves. His stomach churned and the food he had been offered sat uneaten by the bars of his cell. He groaned and swallowed back the bile that rose into his throat like acid. He had been a captive for two days and had yet to see anyone, he knew Reno would be down to visit soon enough and was anticipating the meeting almost eagerly. Not many people knew that Genesis' whore's at LOVELESS were quite well trained in the arts of seduction and assassination. Sometimes the King sent an envoy to Genesis and asked for one of his political rivals to be bumped off, the perfect way to do this was at the brothel at the hands of some expertly trained girl or boy. He remembered one particular client who Cloud had seduced until the man was almost raving and then he had poisoned him. It was too easy, really. People never suspected the blue eyed innocent child to have a vial of potent poison hidden in his garter, or the tiny knife or even that the wine they had drunk was drugged. Cloud laughed to himself, remembering Zack's passion the night they had first met. All caused by a subtle mixture of herbs and placed in both the wine and the hip flask, although the hip flask had been a way to hide the drugs in the wine so Zack didn't become suspicious. If Cloud had needed to he could have rendered the pirate useless, paralysed him and then slit his throat. Of course, Zack had no idea just how close he had come to death, and Genesis' orders had simply been to have a little bit of fun with his old childhood friend. Cloud had been surprised when a boy not much older than himself had strode in through the door, he had expected someone older. But then plans had changed, and so he had simply allowed Zack only a few sips of the wine before bedding him. What a stupid mistake that had been though. Cloud sighed heavily and closed his eyes, remembering the pleasure, the intensity and those wonderful kisses. His chest ached with an emotion he refused to accept. He missed Zack. It was as if someone had ripped him in half and left the other part of him behind on Honour. The sound of a door opening above brought Cloud out of his reverie, he uncurled himself and stood up, stumbling a little and lifting a hand to his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up. 

Reno appeared holding a lantern up as he peered inside the cell, Cloud was watching him from those cool blue eyes and he felt heat twist his insides. He wanted that boy, more than he had wanted anything in his life. It was an intense desire, something that made his heart beat faster and his mouth go dry. Cloud smiled a little as if he knew exactly what was going on inside Reno's head. “Have you come to kill me or fuck me?” He asked.

“You all righ'? Ya look sick.” Reno asked, eyeing the slightly green tinged skin of the boys face and ignoring his question.

“I get sea sick.” Cloud admitted reluctantly. “It's why I never made the King's Navy.”

Reno stifled a laugh and turned to nearby barrel, he dug around inside it before withdrawing a small pouch. He tossed this through the bars being careful not to get too close. Cloud hesitated, unsure of Reno's sudden wariness. “Take some o' tha' yo, it'll cure your sea sickness.” Reno said and lifted himself up onto the barrel as the ship rolled again, the sound of waves crashing against the sides made Cloud's stomach flip over.

He grabbed the bag and opened it to reveal some dried seeds inside. “What is it?” He asked, not recognising the plant.

Reno shrugged. “A mix o' stuff, I guess. Got it from a friend. It'll make ya feel better, yo.” He looked at Cloud who shrugged and put a pinch of the mixed herbs in his mouth, he swallowed with a grimace of distaste. “Well now, we can ge' down ta business.” Reno said, straightening up as Cloud slumped back against the wall, watching him warily. “So, I jus' found Genesis' mark on your sword, yo.” He said and smirked as Cloud realised he knew what it meant.

“Huh, so you know what I really am. You're cleverer than Zack was...or more well informed.” Cloud moved to the bars, body swaying seductively. “What will you do with me now? You know I'm dangerous.”

“You're only dangerous if ya go' some sort o' weapon, yo.”

Cloud laughed softly, the sound echoing oddly in the sudden quiet as the storm outside lulled. He knew Reno had no idea that he had vials of poison and other potions hidden on various parts of his body. “My body is my weapon.” He said. “I tried to tell Zack I could help him but he didn't listen to me, they never do. I hardly look like I could hurt anyone, huh?” He leaned on the bars, arms sliding through them and he watched Reno watch him. “You wanna take a risk?” He purred, lifting a hand and beckoning. “I can either make your dreams come true or give you nightmares for the rest of your short life...what do you say, Captain?”

“Temptin' offer, yo. I like a bit o' risk bu' there's someone who wants ya more an' me...it'll be more n' my dick's worth ta mess with 'im.” Reno shifted and frowned down at a nearby barrel of oranges to ward off scurvy. “The Admiral's heard I got ya on board, seems he knows ya.”

Cloud stiffened, eyes narrowing. “Sephiroth?” He breathed.

“Yeah. So, ya know each other, yo?”

“A little.” His hand went to the necklace around his neck before he forced it away again. His tongue darted out and he wet his lips, Reno saw fear in his eyes for the first time since they had encountered each other. “Captain, let me go.” He whispered suddenly. “Don't take me to him. Please.”

“No can do, kid. I gotta keep my end o' the bargain an' Sephiroth is pretty damned adamant 'bout seein' ya.”

Cloud's fingers wrapped around his bars and he gazed desperately at Reno, eyes wide in his pale face. “I'm begging you, let me go! Say I escaped! Anything! I'll let you do anything to me, I'll...I'll sleep in your bed for the rest of my life and promise not to try anything! I'll be good! I can't see him! Not again!” He knew he sounded desperate but he didn't care. “I'll do the most degrading things you can possibly think of, I don't care. I can't see him, I can't let him near me.”

Reno frowned, this was a new level of fear. “Wha's he go' on you?” He asked.

Cloud shook his head and fell back against the wall, he sank down it slowly and closed his eyes in despair. “He wants to keep me like a bird trapped in a cage.” He breathed. “He tried to buy me from Genesis but Genesis said no...and then he gave me gifts and tried to get me to go back to Midgar with him. I...I refused. Time and time again I refused until...” His voice dropped to whisper. “He got me to assassinate someone, I didn't know who it was at the time...I...I agreed hoping to get him off my back...but then I found out it was the King's physician, Hojo.” His eyes opened and he stared into space. “If the King found out I'd swing.” He returned his eyes to Reno who was gazing at him curiously. “Since I refused him so many times he put me in a situation where I'd owe him...he can use this information to manipulate me. I won't let that happen.”

“Huh, Hojo was assassinated? We were told he was in an acciden'.” Reno grinned. “Sephiroth wants ya because he needs ta keep the truth secret, if the King found ou' he'd had Hojo killed he'd be executed as a traitor. This is fun, yo.”

Cloud snorted derisively. “Yeah, great fun.” He muttered, running a hand through his hair, making it messier than it already was. 

Reno held out his hands helplessly. “Sorry, kid, orders are orders, yo.” He said softly and Cloud looked at him curiously, was that kindness he heard in his voice?

XXX

“Captain! Captain, sir!” 

Zack turned to his man as he ran to him, panting a little. “What is it?”

“Sir, the Crow's just spotted the Armada up ahead!” Panic tinged his voice and Zack saw fear in his eyes. “The whole damned Armada! Right here! The King's at War!”

Zack bit his bottom lip and turned to the horizon. “Why's Reno headed for the Armada?” He muttered softly to himself. They had been following Rufus' Revenge for days now, in the hopes of catching them unaware but so far no opportunity to attack had come. They couldn't win an outright attack, Zack knew that Reno's ship would out fire them. He only hoped that Cloud was ok. “All right, we'll get as close as we can without alerting them to our presence. Lower the flag, make sure they don't recognise us.”

“Captain.” The man dashed off to have Zack's order's followed.

Kunsel shifted uneasily as he stood by Zack's side, one hand resting on his sword. “Zack, I'm worried.” He said softly. “We can't get caught up in a war that's none of our business.”

“We won't. It's probably Wutaiian fleets they're after, they won't bother with one simple passenger ship. So long as we don't look like a threat. I have to get Cloud back.”

“You know Alex was kind of right, Zack. I never said it before but...I heard that Genesis' whore's aren't simple prostitutes.”

“What do you mean?” Zack eyed him cautiously. Kunsel's information was generally accurate.

“Well, there's rumours that Genesis trains them in assassination, the King hires them sometimes and they're the best. They seduce their victims and its rumoured that they have the power to drive a man insane with pleasure. From what the rest of the crew have said Cloud's got some incredible talent.”

Zack nodded, he had to agree with that. Whenever Cloud was near him he felt less like a man and more like a beast, he remembered the first night and how he had lost himself so much that in the morning it had all felt like a dream. Siren's were rare on the high seas and Zack had never encountered one, but from the stories the men told in hushed whispers, Cloud's power resembled that of a Siren's. “Drive a man mad, huh? I can believe that.”

“I just want you to watch yourself with Cloud, Captain. Alex was right when he called him a witch.”

“He's so sweet though, looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly.”

Kunsel sighed and smiled, shaking his head. “Looks can be deceiving. Did you drink any wine at LOVELESS?”

“Uh...a little...” Zack admitted, flushing as Kunsel laughed.

“Never touch the wine, Zack. They drug it with hallucinogenics and some other stuff, makes the senses go haywire.”

“H-he drugged me?” Zack's eyes widened. “I never even knew.” He had known of the stuff inside the flask, what on earth had Genesis planned to do to Angeal? From the grief in his face when Zack had told him of his death it hadn't been fatal, perhaps it was a joke between them.

“No, well, he's not going to tell you is he? It's a badly kept secret. It's why LOVELESS is so famous. You need to keep in mind that Cloud's trained to kill, seduce and turn men into raving, jealous lunatics. It's his job. It's what he's been paid to do. Sex has a magic all of its own and you're caught up in it.”

Zack straightened and pulled at his coat, a frown on his face as he watched the dim shapes of the Armada come into focus. “I'll be alright, Kunsel. Thanks for the warning, but Cloud's...different. He's not like that.” He spoke with such certainty that Kunsel sighed to himself, Zack was well and truly entrapped.

“You always had too much faith in humanity, Zack...It's why I follow you.” Kunsel smiled and Zack returned it.


	3. Chapter 3

Prince Rufus' Revenge pulled up alongside Jenova, their hulls scraping each other a little. Cloud stood on deck with his hands tied firmly behind his back with horrible scratchy rope. He watched as Admiral Sephiroth stepped out from below decks, he lifted his head and Cloud's breath caught in his throat as he was pushed forward by Reno's gentle hand. They boarded Jenova and Cloud recognised the strange, almost alien figurehead carved into the prow. It had flowing locks of hair, like Honour's lady, but it's head was adorned with some sort of helmet, one eye peaked through the tangle of hair and a large amount of red glass had been set into it so that when it caught the light it glowed. She had two twisted wings and she bared her breasts to the sharp wind, a tiny secretive smile gracing her oddly beautiful face. Cloud shivered and forced his eyes away only to find them met by those eerie green ones, pupils slit down the centre like a cats. Sephiroth too looked more alien than human. He had long, silver hair that he had tied back in a black satin ribbon. He wore a shirt with perfect white lace at the cuffs and a cravat at his throat, a single black stone set in a pin to hold it in place. Silver buckles adorned his frock coat and he tinkled a little as he walked over the deck to meet Cloud. Cloud looked away, head low as the man came towards him, each step deliberate and precise. If Sephiroth ever made a mistake Cloud had never heard of it. 

“It's good to see you, Cloud.” Sephiroth said, his voice deep and melodic. Cloud swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and slowly lifted his head, he met those eyes firmly.

“Sephiroth.” He breathed.

“Hm. I see you're doing well, despite being kidnapped by pirates?” Sephiroth was smirking a little, his gloved hand rising as he put a finger beneath Cloud's chin and lifted his head further so he could gaze into those blue eyes. “Beautiful.” He whispered.

“Sir, I want to go. Take me back to Banora, please.” 

“Why would I do that when I finally have you in my grasp? You're no longer under Genesis' protection, I can do with you what I will.”

“Sir, please...I have to go back.” Cloud insisted. “I have to make money to feed my mother or she'll starve!” 

“Genesis is continuing to send money and food back to your mother in Nibelheim, Cloud. She will be fine, even more so if you come with me willingly.”

Cloud looked away, gazing down at his boots. “I've already said why I can't.” He breathed.

“Because of some fear of imprisonment?” Sephiroth mused. “I can give you everything you've ever desired and more, Cloud, all you have to do is become mine.”

“I'm not property. You can't buy me like some common street whore.”

“You can be bought.” Sephiroth laughed, reaching out and lifting Cloud's necklace in one gloved hand. “But I will agree that you are not common, far from it. A beauty like yours could start wars.”

“I do a job, sir. It's no different to what you do, I get paid a regular wage just like you. I'm not a toy and cannot be owned.”

“Perhaps not, until now.” Sephiroth smiled and dropped his hand. “You are mine, Cloud. Take him to the Brig and see that he is well treated.”

Reno nodded and pushed Cloud in the back gently, urging him forward. “Jus' give up, yo, you'll be treated better 'n any prince or princess. Sephiroth'll see ya right.” He muttered his hand lingering too long on Cloud's hip, fingers sliding up underneath the fabric of his shirt where it had come untucked. 

“Hm, it seems to me that you have designs on the Admiral's prize, Reno.” Cloud replied in a soft, sweet voice.

“Who doesn't, yo? Can' ya see all the men here starin' at ya?”

“I know what affect I have on men.” Cloud replied. “But Sephiroth doesn't like to share, it's why he wants me locked away.”

“Maybe no' bu' I can get a bit of touchin' in before he locks ya away.” Reno smirked and laughed.

“Not anymore, I offered and you refused. You should have taken the chance when you had me on your ship.” Cloud shot him a smirk of his own and ducked inside the door to the Brig. Reno hesitated before swearing softly and following him.

They found a cell and Cloud stepped inside, Reno took his time undoing his bonds. He took the chance to stand as close to Cloud as possible, taking in his scent and occasionally sliding his hands over the curve of his ass. “You're kinda addictive, yo.” Reno muttered hoarsely, knowing that he'd have to get back to his own ship soon and go to bed with dreams of what could have been running through his head.

Cloud laughed softly. “Yeah, I'm supposed to be. Don't you know what they call us? Witches. Demons. They say we've got magical powers.”

“I don' believe in magic, yo.” Reno replied, turning Cloud around and looking into his eyes.

“Perhaps you should, Captain.” Cloud replied in a low, husky voice. He lifted a hand and tangled it in Reno's rat tail, tugging it gently to draw him down to his lips. They brushed and Reno felt something sharp dig into his stomach. Cloud's lips curled in a smirk and Reno jerked away just before the tiny knife could wound him. “Hm. Never trust a whore, Red Demon.” He said calmly and returned the knife to his belt where it seemed to disappear entirely.

“I like you, yo.” Reno grinned as people began to come below deck. He turned and shut the cell door with a clang. He left and returned to his ship with a small frown on his face.

XXX

Zack leaned over the railing's, one hand curled around the rigging while he pressed a telescope to his eye and watched Cloud disappear into the Admiral's ship. “Shit.” He swore and swung easily down from his perch. He landed with a sharp thud beside Kunsel. “Sephiroth's got him. He'll take him back to Midgar and we'll never get him back.” He said with a note of despair in his voice. 

“If we wait for Jenova to separate from the Armada we can follow them, our boat's faster and we can creep up on them at night. There's no moon tonight.” Kunsel said comfortingly, putting a hand on Zack's arm. “We'll get him back, captain.”

“I hope so.” Zack replied uneasily.

XXX

Cloud watched Sephiroth step into the Brig and walk towards him, his face was a picture of triumph. “I do hope you're comfortable.” He said slowly, his eyes sweeping the small bed and all the other homely objects he had ordered his men to place inside the cell.

“I would be more comfortable elsewhere.” Cloud replied, standing up from where he had been sat on the bed, reading a book. He set the book aside as Sephiroth stepped inside the cell and shut the door behind him. 

“I see you're wearing the clothes I picked out for you.” Sephiroth smiled and moved towards Cloud smoothly.

Cloud was dressed in a pale blue frock coat, nipped in at the waist to highlight his slim shape. His shirt was the finest cotton money could buy and had plenty of old lace at the cuffs. His trousers were cut off at the knee, and he wore pale blue stockings over his legs. His buckled shoes were the height of fashion in the cities all over the world, with little heels and satin lining. He looked like a little lord. “I had nothing else to wear.” He said with a shrug, he was just thankful it wasn't a dress. After having Genesis as his pimp he was kind of tired of being dressed up like a little girl. He turned his head to look down at the chest that held yet more rich clothes in varying colours; blues of varying hues, emerald greens, deep crimson and the darkest black. It was a pretty wardrobe but Cloud would exchange it all if it meant he could see Zack again. He looked at the sleeve of a beautiful black coat that he had spotted and decided Zack would look good in it, he had tried to stuff it out of sight as pain seared his chest. He would never be allowed to see the brash pirate again. He had to push away these useless emotions, he didn't need them and they could destroy him if he let them. Finally he looked back at Sephiroth, ever resplendent in black and silver. 

“We're heading back to Midgar, very soon you will be given quarters befitting your new status.”

“Status? Your personal sex slave, you mean?” Cloud said irritably.

Sephiroth smiled. “Oh you are so much more than that, my little beauty.” He said quietly, lifting a hand and touching Cloud's face, brushing a spike of blond hair away from his cheek. “Do you remember those nights we shared together?”

“Very well.” Cloud muttered, turning his back on Sephiroth and taking a breath. He felt Sephiroth's hand slide around his waist and pull him back against his body. Sephiroth was exceedingly tall, Cloud himself wasn't exactly tiny but he had to crane his neck back to look up into his face. “And what, sir, am I to do when you're away on the King's business?” He asked slowly, lifting a hand and touching the admiral's face as silver hair fell over his shoulder to caress Cloud's cheek.

“You can do whatever you wish. I will ensure your every need is satisfied.”

“And what if the only satisfaction I can get is with you?” He turned slowly in Sephiroth's arms, pressing his hands against his broad chest and running his tongue over his lips. 

“Then you must remain unsatisfied until I return.” Sephiroth smiled, leaning down and capturing Cloud's lips with his own. Cloud's fingers tangled in his hair and he moaned softly, pressing his body as close as he could. Sephiroth was one of the few people he had ever shared a bed with, apart from Zack, who had ever made him feel anything. He remembered their nights together with the intense clarity of a waking dream. However, with Sephiroth he did not get those butterflies that flapped and fluttered in his stomach, Sephiroth didn't make him feel warm and happy. Only Zack had that power. Cloud finally pulled away and looked down, pressing his forehead against Sephiroth's chest, he closed his eyes.

“Let me go, sir. Please.” Cloud whispered, one final, desperate time. “I'll give you whatever you want, right now, but I can't stay in Midgar...it'll kill me.”

“And where would you go? Back to Genesis who would give you to disgusting men who have more money than sense? Or...perhaps you would return to your friend, the Pirate?”

Cloud looked up suddenly and pulled himself free of Sephiroth's arms, his eyes widened in surprise. “How?” He breathed.

“Reno told me of where he found you and that you were sharing the bed of a pirate, a man who is on the King's most wanted list, no less. Captain Zack Fair is a coarse, unrefined thief and you give yourself to him for free?”

“Anything's better than a cage.” Cloud replied.

“A gilded cage full of everything any man could ever desire.”

“Except for my freedom.” Cloud insisted. “I'm not built for walls and cages, Sephiroth. I've told you this before.”

“Then if I cannot have you, no one can. The King will be surprised to find out the truth about what happened to his favourite physician.”

Cloud went white. “You...wouldn't...” He whispered.

“You know very well that I would.” Sephiroth said, smiling as Cloud lowered his head and clenched his hands into fists. He knew he had won.

“Fine.” Cloud said and looked up at Sephiroth through his fringe. “But I won't be complaint. I'll fight you every time you attempt to touch me.”

“Then you will get hurt, Cloud, you're being deliberately stubborn. You enjoyed our nights together, I remember your cries.”

“Yes, I did enjoy them but I was free then.” Cloud smiled and shook his head. “Remember what I am sir, I can do some damage before you overpower me. You would have to watch everything you ever drink or eat. You would have to be wary of a blade in the dark whilst you sleep. Watch your back, Admiral, I intend to keep you on your toes.”

Sephiroth moved before Cloud had a chance to ready himself, he grabbed the young man around the waist and hoisted him into the air, slamming him roughly into the wall at his back. He kissed him hard on the mouth, biting at his lips and causing him to jerk against him at the pain. He felt Cloud's nails dig into the flesh of his wrist, the little bit that was shown as his sleeve shifted. Cloud wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's waist and then lifted both hands, pushing his hat to the floor. He yanked on his hair, pushing his tongue against Sephiroth's violently. He moaned heavily, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as Sephiroth's teeth dug into his throat. “You are mine.” Sephiroth growled. “You always have been and you always will be.”

Cloud shuddered at the possessiveness in his voice as he was turned and tossed onto the bed like a doll. He bounced as Sephiroth climbed on after him, kicking his boots off as he went. He ripped open Cloud's shirt, pushing his coat off over his shoulders and trapping his arms by his sides. Then he attacked his neck again, nipping, sucking, leaving bruises that Genesis never allowed back at LOVELESS. Cloud was breathless, writhing helplessly beneath Sephiroth, his cock growing hard inside his leggings. He gasped, arching his back, his eyes closed tightly as he fought to regain some control over his body but Sephiroth had a way with him that drove him into a frenzy. He had some magic of his own, he could render Cloud helpless with the simplest of touches. 

“Making love is an art, Cloud. Remember that. Any man can fuck, it takes great skill to make a man scream your name in pure ecstasy.”

Cloud lay on the sweaty sheets as Sephiroth dressed himself in the dim light of the lamps, the boat moved beneath them but he wasn't feeling sick thanks to the herbs Reno had given him. He remembered Genesis' words clearly and closed his eyes, he had used every skill he possessed to make Sephiroth cum and it had worked easily enough, however he had not, as Cloud had hoped, fallen asleep afterwards. Most men fell unconscious the moment they pulled out but Sephiroth had the stamina of a god. Cloud had done what he had promised, he had ensured to leave his mark on that pale skin, he had scratched, bitten and cursed but Sephiroth was unmoved. He could feel sleep dragging at his own body with gentle fingers, his eyes slid closed and he felt a hand come down to rest upon his cheek, as he slipped into a deep sleep he heard Sephiroth whisper his name and it followed him down into darkness.

XXX

Zack looked up at the moonless sky, the stars glittered in their bed of darkness and the odd cloud drifted past occasionally obscuring the twinkling lights momentarily. He leaned on the railings as his men pulled his ship closer and closer to Jenova where Cloud would be waiting for him. He was so close he could taste it, he thought once or twice he caught the scent of jasmine and roses on the breeze but it was merely his overeager imagination. He knew that he was stupid, he barely knew Cloud really, but still the blond stirred such intense emotions in him that he could only think that he was falling in love. He thought of his smile, the softness of his hair and his slightly husky voice as he said his name in the throes of passion. Kunsel appeared from the darkness, breaking through Zack's melancholy thoughts.

“We're here, sir. Shall I prepare a long boat?”

“Yeah. Let's get Cloud back.” Zack grinned brilliantly and adjusted his hat, he checked his sword and then made sure his pistol was loaded. When he was done he nodded to his First Mate and together they went to the prepared boat.

They rowed silently through the sea, creeping up on the unsuspecting Admiral's crew. When they had reached the ship's hull, they began throwing ropes with grappling hooks up, they caught and they waited in tense silence for one of them to be spotted. When nothing happened Zack let out a slow breath and then took hold of the nearest rope, wrapping it securely around his wrist and hoisting himself up. He grunted as he began to haul his weight, he planted his feet firmly against the hull of the ship and climbed steadily upwards, eyes fixed on his destination and mind filled with hope. Kunsel followed in equal silence.

Finally they reached the edge of the railings and dragged themselves over the top, Zack drew his sword and watched Kunsel do the same. Together they crept towards a man who was staring out over the sea on the opposite side. Zack grinned as he moved and lifted his sword, driving it through the man's back and grabbing his mouth to prevent any noise from escaping. Slowly he let the man sink to the floor, his eyes already dimming. Zack closed them and wiped blood from his sword on the man's coat before nodding at Kunsel. They crept on, gradually closing in on the door to the cabin's and eventually the brig where Zack suspected Cloud would be. 

Cloud woke to the sound of soft voices, he swam back to conciousness and slowly struggled into a sitting position. He lifted a hand to his aching head and peered out into the darkness, he spotted a flash of silver and his heart skipped a beat as he thought of Sephiroth back for more. Then he realised that it was light reflecting from a sword, he stood up and moved to the bars of his prison. He gazed out as two men came into view and, as his eyes adjusted, he recognised them. “Z-Zack!” He hissed in shock and Zack gave him that warm, beautiful grin. He swept off his hat and made an elaborate bow. 

“My lady, we're here to rescue you.” He whispered dramatically.

“Fuck off. Get me out of here you ass.” Cloud muttered, unable to help the smile that spread across his face.

“Uh...you should put some clothes on, it's kinda cold up there.” Zack advised as Kunsel knelt on one knee and began to pick the locks on Cloud's cell. 

Cloud nodded and rummaged in the chest, he brought out a simple shirt and leggings and donned some calf length boots. Once he was ready he turned and held out the black coat to Zack who arched an eyebrow. “Yours is kinda ratty.” he said and Zack took it with a quiet laugh.

Kunsel opened the doors and Cloud stepped out into the hold, sighing, glad to be able to get out of there. They made their way stealthily up to the deck and finally reached fresh air. Cloud took a deep breath and closed his eyes, enjoying the sea breeze on his face. He felt Zack's hand slide around his waist and he let himself be drawn into a tight embrace, after a moment of hesitation Cloud lifted his arms and wrapped them around Zack's neck as he was lifted off his feet. Their lips met in a slow kiss, tongues tangling as they reacquainted themselves with each other. Kunsel stood by, shifting in agitation. Zack whispered something into Cloud's mouth and Cloud tensed in his arms, hoping he had heard wrong but unable to stop the kiss. He had missed him, more than he was willing to admit and his lips felt too good against his own. It was making him stupid. It was dangerous but it was perfect. His hands tangled in Zack's black hair, tugging at it gently as he tilted his head, giving Zack better access to his mouth. Finally Kunsel had had enough, he cleared his throat pointedly.

“We're on an enemy ship, Captain...” He reminded them and they finally broke apart, their foreheads touched briefly and Zack's grin was like the sun coming out from behind grey clouds. 

“Come on then, let's get you home.” He said and held out his hand. Cloud took it and was drawn towards the grappling hooks. Zack froze. The first warning sign that anything was amiss was the soft creak of leather and then a whirring noise. It was quickly followed by a thud as a glittering silver knife embedded its self into the decking by Zack's feet. If he had dared move half an inch he would be impaled to the floor.

Cloud spun around, eyes widening as Sephiroth stepped out from the shadows. “I had an inkling this would happen.” He said as he strode towards them. Zack grabbed Cloud and pushed him behind him, pinning him against the railings. 

“Kunsel...get out of here!” He ordered firmly and Kunsel obeyed, he leapt from the side of the ship just as another knife hit the wood where his hand had been moments before.

“Not to worry, he is small fry compared to you. Captain Zack Fair...the King's wanted your head for a long time. I will enjoy presenting it to him on a platter.” Slowly Sephiroth drew his sword, it flashed in the starlight. “Now, be a good boy and return my property.” He said, levelling the blade at Zack's heart.

Zack drew himself up to his full height, a mere few inches below Sephiroth's. He spat at the Admiral's feet. “You're gunna have to catch me first!” He grinned nastily and drew his own sword.

“Zack! Zack stop it!” Cloud grabbed his wrist, wriggling free of Zack's body until he could stand between Zack and Sephiroth. “Don't fight him! He'll kill you!”

“Listen to the whore, pirate, he knows what he speaks of.” Sephiroth drawled.

Zack pushed Cloud aside and stepped forward. “I can't let this scum go, Cloud.” He said angrily, his face twisting. “He had my mentor killed!” 

“Me? No. That was the King.” Sephiroth replied calmly. “Angeal was my friend.” 

Zack's blade wavered in his confusion. “What?”

“He was once a part of the King's navy, along with myself and Genesis. Unfortunately Genesis left the King's service after having had enough of being given orders. Angeal followed soon after when the King ordered him to destroy a port town that was harbouring rebels, it was full of women and children and Angeal's strong sense of honour couldn't handle it. He left and turned his hand to piracy. For years I have been avoiding capturing them, deliberately delaying orders and in Genesis' case assuring the King that he was more useful running LOVELESS than he was in the Navy.”

“You were...protecting Angeal?” Zack asked suspiciously.

“In my own way, yes. That was until an overeager captain decided to go ahead and try to capture him, I was too late prevent disaster.” Grief flashed in those cold eyes and his lips twisted in a bitter smile. “And now I am alone.” He said softly. “And have no compunction about killing you where you stand, Zack. Even if you were Angeal's favourite puppy.”

Zack pushed Cloud away as he stepped up to meet Sephiroth, their blades crossed briefly before Zack pulled away and lifted his free hand behind him. He moved quickly, raining down several quick blows on Sephiroth who stepped easily out of reach and batted Zack's sword aside. Cloud watched them from where he stood, his own hand dropping to his side where a sword would normally have been. He cursed his bad luck until he spotted a dead man leaning against a pile of rope. He slid over to him, keeping a wary eye on Sephiroth who was kept busy by Zack. He bent and drew the man's sword, it glittered in the light from the lamps and the stars. He turned to see Sephiroth laughing as he once again parried Zack's sword and lunged forward, a gasp escaped Cloud's lips as he watched the blade sink into Zack's side. He winced, face contorting in agony as Sephiroth withdrew his blade and lifted a boot, he kicked Zack in the chest, driving him to the floor. Zack's sword fell to the deck with a clatter and he lay still, gasping and clutching his side where blood now bloomed across his shirt. Cloud moved without thought, he lifted the sword and plunged it straight into Sephiroth's back. It pierced cloth and came out the other side, Sephiroth gasped and blinked, looking down at the sword tip protruding from his guts. “I-Impossible...” he gasped as Cloud yanked his sword out and let Sephiroth turn, one hand covering his wound.

“I told you to watch your back.” Cloud said softly and then ran to Zack's side. He lifted him up and set him against the railings. “Zack?” He gasped, ripping open Zack's shirt and inspecting the damage. “It's not fatal...”

“Hurts though.” Zack muttered and let Cloud help him back to his feet. Sephiroth had fallen to his knees with a soft thud, blood spread across his stomach and Cloud could see it leaking through his fingers. “You did that?” Zack asked incredulously.

“I told you Zack, I can fight.” He replied tersely. “Will Kunsel be waiting below?” Zack nodded as Cloud helped him to the railings and he looked down to see the little light of a lamp bobbing on the sea. Cloud smiled and gave Zack a brief kiss before pushing him over the edge. Zack's eyes had time to widen before he toppled over with a cry of shock, he fell into the water with a splash, Cloud watched and spotted him surface with a gasp. He smiled as Kunsel rowed the boat to his captain and dragged him aboard. 

“Cloud! Jump!” Zack said, turning to look back up at him, Cloud made to lift himself up over the railing but felt someone behind him. “NO!” Zack screamed and he watched in horror as a glittering blade pierced Cloud's back, he tensed, eyes widening as agony tore through him. Cloud's hand rose and he groped at the blade, feeling it protruding from his chest before looking down at Zack as Sephiroth tore it free of his body. He slumped forward and Sephiroth wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him back up so that Zack could watch.

“I told you, Cloud, if I cannot have you; no one can.” He said loudly enough for Zack to hear. Once again the knife went into Cloud's back, causing him to arch and air to escape his lips, blood trickled down his chin and his body shuddered. Sephiroth grabbed a handful of Cloud's hair and dragged his head back, laughing as he did so as Zack screamed and struggled to get free of his First Mates grip. He kissed Cloud's throat, feeling the fluttering pulse beneath his lips and knowing his heart was beating its last. Finally he released him and Cloud toppled forward, falling over the railings and into the sea. He hit the water with a splash, unable to prevent his fall or even move. His eyes remained open; the sting of salt was nothing compared to the pain in his chest. He looked up at the soft lights above, his body floating gently as it sank.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I will break the tension, lol. I hope you enjoyed my evil cliff hanger. :p Mwahahaha! Anyways, thank you so, so much for the lovely comments and Kudos! This is so popular I'm kind of shocked. I'm not the best author on this site by a long shot but I'm glad people find me entertaining. I hope you continue to enjoy.

Zack elbowed Kunsel violently in the chest and then when the grip was broken, he shed his coat and dived into the water. His mind wasn't focussed on anything except that he rescue Cloud. He was going to drown. He refused to think about that blade sticking from his chest. He couldn't think of that, he had to get Cloud to the surface, he had to save him. He spotted the dark body slowly drifting with the current, he swam towards it, using powerful strokes. He reached Cloud and wrapped an arm around his waist and slowly began making his way to the surface.

Kunsel stood in the tiny boat, dashing from one end to the other as he searched desperately for any sign of his captain, his hat had been knocked askew by Zack's timely elbow but he didn't care. Bright blue eyes searched the sea and he froze when he thought he saw movement. A flash of colour in amongst the darkness. He frowned; it hadn't been human. He saw it again, drawing closer to the spot Cloud had fallen into the sea, a flash of a fin, the colour indeterminate. His fingers tightened on the side of the boat and he stopped breathing, his eyes widened as his hat finally fell off his head to fall into the water. It floated there idly, waiting for him to pick it up. He saw a tail rise above the water, splashing down again as it drove the creature under the surface. “It can't be.” Kunsel muttered, eyes wide and a fall of dark hair falling over a large brand that had been burned into his flesh just beneath the hair line. A huge letter. A P for Pirate.

Zack struggled, Cloud weighed a tonne and he tried not to think about the blood staining the water around them, or the sharks that would inevitably be swimming rapidly in their direction. He pawed at the water desperately but could only feel Cloud's weight dragging him further down. Bubbles escaped his lips as his lungs burned. He choked. Water poured into his lungs and his hand fell away from the surface, he watched as it grew further and further away but he never let go of Cloud.

There was flash of scales from somewhere in the deep. Zack saw it through his rapidly fading vision, he watched as a vaguely humanoid figure drew closer and closer until he saw a woman gazing at him through curious green eyes. She smiled and reached out to him, taking him and Cloud in her arms and then looking up at the surface of the sea. The woman looked at Cloud, her arm firmly about his waist and then she leaned in and kissed him. Zack barely registered the strange act as his vision wavered and darkness crept into his mind. She used her powerful tail to propel them upwards and Zack felt conciousness flee.

Kunsel gasped and fell back into the boat as something broke the water's surface. He found himself gazing upon a girl, she had long brown hair that fell into eyes as green as sea kelp, Kunsel's heart skipped in his chest. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. With her she had two men, She pulled them gently through the water and looked up at Kunsel expectantly. “Are these ones yours?” She asked and smiled, Kunsel recoiled violently as she revealed a mouth full of incredibly sharp teeth. “Oh don't be ridiculous, I'm not one of those mermaids, I only eat fish. Hey, give me a hand here, I can't keep them up for much longer.”

Reluctantly Kunsel leaned down, at any moment expecting the beautiful girl to drag him to his death. But she didn't, she helped him pull the two men up into his boat. “Uh...thanks...” Kunsel said uncertainly.

“Not a problem.” She looked at him intently and then smiled again, this time keeping her teeth hidden. She lifted her hands to her bare chest and closed her eyes. “The blond one was nearly dead but I healed him, the other one will be fine he just needs a slap to wake him up. What's your name?” She opened her eyes and looked at him.

“K-Kunsel...” Kunsel said. “What about you?”

“Me? I'm Aerith.” She giggled. “Help me aboard, I can wake them up for you.” She lifted a hand and Kunsel reached out automatically, he had the sudden impression that she was going to drag him under but then she used him to drag herself onto the boat. Her tail flapped around until she managed to get comfortable, which looked rather difficult. Kunsel spent a moment admiring her bared breasts, she seemed not to notice as she leaned over Zack and looked down into his face.

“Hellooooooo.” She called, slapping him lightly on the cheek. Zack's eyes fluttered and slowly they opened, he groaned and rolled onto his side as water spilled from his lips. He gasped and choked until he could finally draw breath.

“A-Angel...?” He muttered vaguely as he re-opened his eyes and looked up into the mermaid's face. “Am I...dead...?”

“No, silly.” Aerith said, smiling and flicking her iridescent pink tail.

Zack seemed to come back to himself and he sat up, turning to see Cloud lying in a pool of water, his hair soaked and his face pale. “Cloud!” He reached for him and rolled him onto his back. Cloud's eyes fluttered open, he gasped and his hand went straight to his chest where his shirt was torn but Zack saw no visible wounds. 

“I healed him.” Aerith said in explanation. “I saw him fall into the water when I was out hunting and I couldn't just leave him there, the sharks would get him...so I saved him.” She looked at Zack proudly before moving to the edge of the boat. Zack made a strange, strangled noise in his throat as the pink tail flicked and Aerith splashed into the water again. “Well, I'm hungry. I guess this is good bye then?” She beamed at them all.

“Uh...yeah...t-thanks...uh...mermaid...lady...” Zack whispered hoarsely.

“It's Aerith.” She smiled brightly one last time before disappearing under the waves. Kunsel threw himself forward and leaned as far over the side as he could without actually falling in, he couldn't swim and didn't fancy drowning. He watched as the mermaid swam away, finally fading into the darkness.

“That was a mermaid.” Zack muttered in a dazed way. “An actual, real mermaid.” 

“Wow.” Kunsel breathed. “She's hot.”

“A fucking mermaid. Mer. Maid. Kunsel, she's half fish.”

“I don't care, her top half's all woman.” 

Cloud groaned, alerting them both to his presence. Slowly he lifted a hand to his head and sighed. “Was I stabbed?” He croaked. “I feel like I was stabbed.”

“Hey, are you all right?” Zack asked, smiling down at Cloud who shook his head experimentally and sat up.

“Was I stabbed?” He repeated, gazing down at his chest and poking a finger through the holes in his shirt. “Good lord...I was stabbed.”

“Uh. Yeah...Sephiroth ran you through.” Zack replied. “But er...a Mermaid saved us.”

“A...mermaid...” Cloud gave him a doubtful look. “I think you hit your head, Zack.”

“No. She was real.” Kunsel sighed and grinned stupidly, he was wearing his hat once again and it dripped down his face from where he had had to hook it back out the water with an oar. “Real and very hot.”

“Half fish!” Zack snapped. “You can't fuck half a fish.”

“Don't care.”

Zack closed his eyes and tipped his head back, silently praying for patience. When he opened them again Kunsel was still gazing at the spot Aerith had disappeared and Cloud was tugging at the holes in his shirt as if hardly able to believe they were there. Finally Zack regained enough strength to pick up an oar, he reached out and smacked Kunsel around the back of the head to gain his attention. “Row.” He demanded and Kunsel sat back in one of the seats and put the oars in their places. Together they made their way back to the distant shadow of their ship. Shock at the strange series of events kept them quiet as they rowed, Cloud still poking the holes in his shirt in vague confusion, his mind unable to process what had happened. He was certain he'd died, or had been dying and he refused to believe the mermaid story Zack had told him. It was just too strange. 

Back aboard Honour Zack, Cloud and Kunsel were welcomed warmly by the crew. They appeared carrying blankets and warmed, spiced rum, they forced their captain into his quarters and made him sit down. One man shoved Cloud down beside him while another got a chair for Kunsel. “Are you wounded, Cap'in?” Another man said, grinning and revealing black teeth.

“A little but nothing that won't heal given time.” Zack replied, smiling up at his crew with bright eyes. They huddled around him, fussing and forced him to take his shirt off. One man inspected the wound critically before rummaging in a bag he had over his shoulder and pulling out some clean bandages. 

“'ere, Angeal'd 'ave our guts if we le' ya walk aroun' wounded an' all.” He said softly and wrapped Zack's wound up tightly, securing the bandage and nodding in satisfaction. “I'll ge' ya some poppy tea...good fer pain, Cap'in.”

“Thanks guys.” Zack said softly.

“Ar, nothin' to it, sir. Jus' relax.” The man grinned and walked out, followed by several others, including the cook, who went to go make some food for them. Cloud sat wrapped so securely in blankets he feared he'd never escape them, the crew treated him kindly, even Alex seemed apologetic in his tone and movements. Kunsel sat, dripping and smiling as he talked with the Navigator. It was strange, Cloud had grown up with only his mother so he had never known what having a large family would be like, but he supposed it would be a little like this. Zack had easily gained the crews loyalty and Cloud was pretty certain it had little to do with Angeal and more the fact that Zack was simply a likeable guy. Cloud wished he could make friends as easily as he did. He turned the warmed rum in his hands, enjoying the heat as he watched Zack interact with his crew, he realised suddenly that he didn't really belong there at all. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he leaned back against the wooden walls, closing his eyes and listening to the sea outside. No, he didn't belong, he was an outsider here and he felt a sudden longing rise within him. It was sharply painful but he couldn't force it away. He wanted what Zack had. He wanted friends who loved him deeply, he wanted companionship. All his life he had been a loner, so used to it he didn't even notice the hole in his heart. He had spurned many of the other whore's friendly advances at the brothel, he had separated himself from them, thinking himself too good for them, they were shallow and not worthy of his attentions. He got all the best clients, he was given the most exquisite gifts and he was the best of the best and only now did he realise his mistakes. Looking back, he could now understand why no one had liked him, he had been an idiot. Only Tifa had been any kind of friend to him and even then he had kept her at a distance. He realised how empty his life was, how empty he was. He really was little more than a whore, there wasn't much else to him. A whore and a murderer. He opened his eyes as Zack threw his head back and laughed as he told his crew mates about the mermaid. They looked at him with loving doubt in their eyes, thinking, as Cloud had, that Zack and Kunsel had hit their heads.

As he watched, Cloud realised he had to leave. He had to get away from Zack before he destroyed him completely, before he broke down all the iron walls he had built up over his life to protect his delicate soul within. He had to leave or he'd die. Zack would kill him as surely as any blade would. He lifted a shaking hand to his lips and sipped at the rum, enjoying the warmth that spread through his body from the liquor. He would return to Banora and rebuild his walls, he would go back to being a pretty little doll, to be dressed up and used until he couldn't take anymore. A sigh escaped his lips and he sat up straight. “Z-Zack?” He began hoarsely.

Zack looked at him with a smile. “Yeah?”

“I...” Cloud gazed down at his hands, running his thumb over the lip of the pewter mug. “Take me home.” He said softly, lifting his blue eyes and meeting Zack's. “I want to go home, back to Banora.”

Zack's face paled a little as everyone stopped talking abruptly. “What?”

“I'm sorry. I have to go back.” Cloud stood up, allowing the blankets to fall from his shoulders to pool on the floor. “It's better this way.” He said softly and put aside his cup, he walked out the door, avoiding all the eyes that watched him. Zack followed him, pressing his own mug into Kunsel's hands as he ran up the short flight of steps onto the deck. He saw Cloud stood at the prow of the ship, one arm wrapped around a rope as he stared out to sea. 

“Cloud!” Cloud didn't turn around but Zack caught his sigh as he reached his side. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I'm just...home sick.” He lied, forcing a smile on his lips. He used every skill he had to put on a mask and he wore it well, it was the one he had used for years. He cocked his head at Zack who looked hurt. “Why? Did you think I wanted to stay with you?” He asked softly and laughed. “Oh...did you think I had feelings for you?” He widened his eyes in false surprise as Zack's cheeks heated and he frowned.

“I guess...I hoped...” He muttered, hands curling into fists as he looked away.

“Zack, I'm sorry. I should have warned you...I'm a whore.” He said harshly. “I have no feelings. I'm paid to fake them, it's what I do. I fool men into thinking that I love them for one night.”

“Cloud, please, stay with me.” Zack lifted a hand and smiled brightly again, Cloud's heart ached painfully but he refused to let it show on his face.

“I never meant for you to fall for it. I didn't intend to trick you.” Cloud turned away and looked out over the sea again. “I got caught up in a childish dream, I didn't want you to get so involved with me. Zack, I'm not who you think I am. I think you've got this impression that I'm some innocent little kid who doesn't know anything of the world. I'm a cold hard killer. I'm a prostitute. I sell my body for money...don't you understand that yet?! I use people! I'm dangerous and if Sephiroth is still alive then he'll keep coming after me, I'm not going to put you at risk like that anymore. Take me home.” He finally turned his eyes to Zack and saw pain in his eyes, so badly hidden it almost broke Cloud's resolve. But he couldn't falter now, he couldn't put Zack in anymore danger because of Sephiroth's obsessions. 

Zack took a shaky breath and reached out, pulling Cloud in close. Cloud looked away, frowning and pushed him back. “Cloud...”

“No. If you want me then you have to pay for it.” He said coldly, glaring at the stars reflected in the eerily calm waters. 

Anger flashed in Zack's eyes and he gritted his teeth, finally he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small sack of gold. He tossed it at Cloud who caught it instinctively, he looked up at Zack warily. “For the time you spent here. I'll turn the ship around, you'll be back in Banora in a week.” He snapped and stormed away, leaving Cloud clutching the gold in a shaking hand. Slowly he sank to the floor and closed his eyes, pushing a hand into his hair as he tried to stifle the pain.

Kunsel appeared as Zack walked to the helm, his boot heels clicking angrily and his shoulders tense. “Captain?” He asked warily, down below he could hear the men celebrating their captain's safe return.

“We're going back to Banora.” Zack replied curtly, refusing to meet Kunsel's eyes. “We'll drop off the whore and then be on our way.” 

“What?” Kunsel looked at where Cloud was, sitting in the prow. “What happened?”

“Nothing. He wants to go back, so we're taking him back. We're not a slaver ship, we don't force anyone to be where they obviously don't want to be.” Zack finally looked up and Kunsel saw the agony in his eyes and in the tense line of his jaw. 

“Zack, what's he done?” Kunsel asked.

“He was doing his job.” Zack said, his voice cracking until he took a deep, steadying breath. A cool wind picked up his coat and made it flutter around his legs. “Fuck, Kunsel, I was such a fool.”

“We've all been there, Captain.” Kunsel said, leaning against the stairs that led up the helm and folded his arm across his chest. “We've all had our hearts stolen by someone and then chewed up. It gets easier.”

“Yeah...maybe...” Zack replied and left Kunsel where he was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! Here's another chapter, I'm sorry for the sporadic updates but I can't update any faster. I hope you continue to enjoy.

The sun glittered on the waves as Cloud watched Banora draw closer, he sat in the small boat as Kunsel and Zack worked the oars. He had his back to them and they all sat in silence. Finally they reached the tiny quay and the familiar scent of cider and fish assaulted Cloud's senses. He was finally home, but why did it no longer feel like home? Cloud stood as the boat was tied off and he stepped ashore, it was strange being on solid ground again after so much time at sea, he wasn't even sure how long he'd been gone. A month? He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and trying to calm his heart. Finally he turned to Zack and held out the purse he had been given. “Take it back. I don't need it.” He said roughly.

Zack watched him, stood in the little boat with his arms folded. “No. It's yours. It's what I owe you for your company.” He lifted a hand and smiled bitterly. “You can use it to buy another pretty dress for the next guy you fuck.”

Cloud smiled coldly. “Fine.” He said and returned the money to his belt. “I'll see you around.”

“I doubt it.” Zack muttered, turning away as Cloud left them.

Kunsel sighed and shook his head. “You know he's lying, don't you?” He said as Zack sat down and picked up the oars. 

“He was lying when we first met. I never knew him.” Zack replied sharply.

“No. I mean he's lying about wanting to come back here, about not having feelings for you. I've seen the look he gave you and no one can fake that, no actor is that skilled. He was like an open book.”

Zack's shoulder's tensed and he bit down hard on his bottom lip. “Do you...think...?” He began haltingly.

“Yeah, I do.”

Zack hesitated before suddenly standing up. He grabbed his hat, a new one since his old one had been lost when he had dived into the water to rescue Cloud. He stuck it on his head, eyes sparkling as he gave Kunsel a rakish grin. “Wait for me.” He said and Kunsel smiled as Zack leapt ashore and ran after Cloud, pushing his way through the crowds. 

“He's such an idiot.” Kunsel sighed fondly and adjusted his own hat, now dry once again. He looked up at the blue sky and lay back, putting his hands behind his head as he waited for his Captain and best friend to return.

Zack burst in through the door of LOVELESS brothel, he searched the common room, seeing people gazing at him in surprise. Just as he took a step towards a girl to ask about Cloud the office door opened to reveal Genesis in all his crimson glory. He had his head turned and he was talking to someone over his shoulder. “Yes, I can't say I'm happy about this but if its what he wants then-” He stopped in his tracks as he noticed Zack standing breathlessly in his door way. “Oh.” 

Zack opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a word he saw Cloud exit the office and behind him came Sephiroth. His hand dropped to his sword hilt and his eyes narrowed, Cloud's lips parted in shock and Sephiroth smirked. “What's going on?” Zack demanded angrily.

“Captain, what can I do for you today?” Genesis said smoothly, stepping in front of Sephiroth and Cloud as if to hide them. 

“I want to know what's going on?” Zack repeated firmly.

“Well I...”

“I'm going with Sephiroth.” Cloud said softly, smiling at Zack. “Why are you here? I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me anymore?”

“I came back to try to convince you to come back with me. I was stupid and said some stuff but I...I...” He trailed off as Sephiroth put an arm around Cloud's waist and pulled him to his side.

“He is mine, Captain Fair. You have lost.”

Zack looked to Genesis who shrugged. “It's what he wanted.” He said mildly. “I tried to persuade him not to go but he insisted.”

“With Sephiroth I can have whatever I want whenever I want. What do you have to offer me?” Cloud asked, laughing softly as he trailed fingers down Sephiroth's chest.

Zack stood stiffly, he dropped his hand from his sword and gave Cloud an openly wounded look. “Your freedom.” He said quietly. He thought he saw desire flicker briefly in Cloud's blue eyes but then Cloud laughed and Zack doubted himself.

“What can I do with freedom?” He asked, lifting a hand in a shrug. “I'll have everything I need in Midgar.” He said. “Go back to your ship, Zack. I don't need you, I never did.”

“With me you won't have to sell yourself anymore!” Zack insisted, refusing to give up despite the fact that Sephiroth was now reaching for his sword. The whores around them backed away rapidly, some of their hands going to their skirts to reach for hidden knives. “Cloud, please.” He reached out with one hand but Sephiroth slapped it away.

“He is mine, you fool. Can't you hear?”

Cloud moved away from Sephiroth's side and stepped closer, he reached out and ran a finger down Zack's cheek, feeling the now familiar ridge of scar tissue there. “I don't love you Zack. I can't love anyone.” He breathed. “I only wanted to see a little of the world...don't you get it? I used you. I'm going with Sephiroth, not only is he rich and famous, but he knows how to make me cum harder than anyone I've ever fucked.” He smirked and backed away turning to Sephiroth who pulled him in and kissed him hard on the lips.

Zack flinched and looked away, his chest ached painfully as he turned his head away. “You don't have to do this. You don't have to be like this anymore. I can give you everything! Cloud, I love you!”

“Love?” Cloud laughed. “Love can't put food on the table, it can't put a roof over my head! What use is love? It's useless to me and so are you.”

“I know you feel it too.” Zack's voice quiet and the pain obvious on his face. “I know you love me. I saw it, I know I did. Just accept it, Cloud, we're meant to be together.”

“It'll never work.” Cloud said, eyes lowering as his fingers tangled in Sephiroth's hair. “Zack...just go. I can't fall in love, I can't feel...anything...I killed that part of me when I had my first customer. None of us here can fall in love. It's impossible...just...just go!”

Zack moved close stubbornly. “I love you.” He said again, putting every ounce of emotion into his voice that he could. “Even if you don't want me back, even if you insist on lying to yourself for years and years, I'll never stop loving you.”

“By Gaia, it's like some sort pathetic romance novel.” Cloud muttered, closing his eyes. “Don't make this any harder than it has to be.”

“I'm certainly not going to make it easy on you.” Zack grinned. “Even if you do go with Sephiroth now, I'm gunna follow you. I'll follow to the ends of the earth if that's what's going to make you realise I'm telling the truth.”

“This is annoying me.” Sephiroth drew his sword and pointed it at Zack's throat, their eyes met and Zack put a hand on his own.

Genesis sighed. “Look, if you're going to fight then please take it outside.” He said.

Sephiroth glanced at him and then nodded. “Fine.” He strode towards the door, long hair flowing behind him and Cloud followed at his heels.

“You don't have to do this.” He said, grabbing Sephiroth's wrist. “I'm yours. You've won.” 

“But where is the joy in victory if I can't take him back to the King?” 

“Let him go or I won't go with you.” Cloud said, coming to halt in the street and forcing Sephiroth to pause.

“Cloud, he is a pirate, the King has condemned them all to death. I must take him back to Midgar to be tried.”

Cloud shook his head. “You don't have to.” He moved closer, looking up at him and smiling softly. “You're in charge of the Armada, you have more power than anyone else on the planet. You don't have to do as the King wishes. He'll never know anyway.” He played with Sephiroth's hair absently and felt an arm curl around his waist, lips claimed his and he groaned heavily. Perhaps a little over the top but he always put on a show when he had an audience. He tangled a hand in Sephiroth's hair, breathing heavily as his tongue slipped out and ran across Sephiroth's lips. “See, you've got me. There's no need to kill him.”

“And why do you care, little bird?” Sephiroth said softly, smirking as he saw a little shred of fear in Cloud's eyes. He lifted a hand and brushed fingers over his cheek. “Saved by a Mermaid, hmm? I wonder. Perhaps it is true, perhaps not, but I can kill you both right here and now and the King would reward me handsomely. Didn't you know that witches are as wanted by the Royal Court as Pirates? Do not lie to me, whore.”

Cloud looked into his eyes. “I'm not.” He said breathlessly as Sephiroth's hands clutched his upper arms tightly. “It was a mermaid. I swear. I don't have any magical powers, I'm just a human being.”

Sephiroth released him and Cloud let out a soft breath of relief but, before he could do anything more, Sephiroth lifted a hand and slapped him hard across the face with his knuckles. Cloud fell sideways, unbalanced by the sudden blow, eyes wide as he grabbed a wall for support. He put a hand to his burning cheek as Sephiroth moved to him and grabbed his face in one gloved hand. “You have feelings for the pirate.” He said and it wasn't a question. “This will end. Now.”

“Sephiroth, calm down.” Genesis sighed heavily. “Cloud's not used to being treated so roughly, poor little thing.”

“What I do with him is my business Genesis.” Sephiroth replied calmly as he turned his eyes to Zack who was glaring at him furiously. “Guards, apprehend the Pirate and take him to my ship. Put him in the darkest cell and leave him there to rot until we reach Midgar.” He put his hands behind his back as he watched his men surround Zack and grab him, no amount of fighting did any good against so many. Finally, after a few blows were exchanged, Zack was disarmed and thrown at Sephiroth's feet.

“No!” Cloud cried, moving forward, trying to stop Sephiroth from imprisoning Zack. “Please, don't do this!” Sephiroth grabbed Cloud and yanked him back, pushing him into the arms of one of his men who held him firmly in place.

A man stood forward wearing the King's Navy uniform. He held out a small, pocket sized branding iron which Sephiroth took from him. Somehow it glowed red hot, likely from the fire that blazed inside LOVELESS. Cloud watched in numb horror as Zack's sleeve was forced roughly back from his arm and his wrist turned upwards. Zack struggled, sweat beading on his brow but was utterly helpless as the brand was pressed against his inner wrist. It hissed and bubbled, Zack screamed. The scent of burning flesh drifted into the air as a small crowd gathered to witness a Pirate being arrested. When he was done, Sephiroth drew the brand away from Zack's mangled flesh, melted skin peeling away with it. He tossed the cooling object back at his guard who caught it with a brief look of shock. Zack fell forward, sitting on his knees and cradling his wrist to his chest as he rocked back and forth. Sephiroth plucked his Captain's hat from his head and tossed it into the sea where it drifted lazily for a moment before slowly sinking. “Z-Zack...” Cloud gasped, pulling free of his captor and moving to his side, he knelt in the dirt. “I'm so sorry...” He reached out and Zack looked at him through watering eyes, he smiled.

“Seeing you makes it worth it.” He muttered thickly, his face pale and his body shaking from shock. 

“I thought he'd leave you alone after this. Honestly, I thought it was best...I never wanted to see you hurt.”

“It's fine. Kunsel's got one too...now...we'll match...” His eyes rolled back into his head as he lost conciousness and slumped into Cloud's lap. 

XXX

“You lied to me.” Cloud muttered as he watched the water beneath them. The boat ploughed through the waves and he spotted the occasional dolphin dive and play in the wake of their passage. “You lied and he's going to die.” 

“I have no choice, the King wants him and it's my job to capture pirates.” Sephiroth replied. “I never knew prostitutes had feelings.”

Cloud scoffed at him, casting a poisonous glare in his direction. “I'm a human being.” He said softly.

“You're a toy for men to play with and then throw away when they grow tired of you.” 

Cloud took a shaky breath and hung his head, his eyes closed and he smiled weakly. “Yeah, maybe I am.” He whispered. “And when will you grow bored with me, sir?”

“I don't think I will. You have a hold over me, Cloud.”

Cloud drew away from the rail and moved to Sephiroth's side, he ran a hand over his chest, tugging at a buckle absently. His eyes were curiously blank, as if no soul lay behind the pretty face. “What will you do with me when we reach Port?” He asked in a monotone, as if he really didn't care and perhaps he didn't. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking with his face as blank as it was. 

“You will return to the city with me and you will be given every courtesy that I can offer. You will have your own apartments and I will visit as often as possible.”

Cloud let out a tiny breath, eyes closing as he gave up. “And what then? What happens when you do grow bored of me? Will you abandon me? Throw me aside? Condemn me to some other brothel?” 

“I do not know.” Sephiroth said, looking down at his new toy with expressionless eyes. “Perhaps, if I ever do grow bored, I will give you to my men.”

Cloud swallowed and then lifted his eyes to Sephiroth's. “I'd rather you killed me.” He said firmly. “Death would be preferable.” He disengaged from Sephiroth's hands and turned away, he left the admiral looking after him with a small smile on his lips.

That night Sephiroth had Zack brought up to his quarters, he sat on the bed with Cloud dressed in stockings and a corset of gold. When Zack was shoved roughly into the room Cloud's eyes widened, they had been lined in Kohl pencil so they appeared much darker than usual. Around his throat was a collar, set with ruby's and black diamonds. Sephiroth reached up and tugged at this collar, pulling him back before he could stand and go to Zack's side. Zack raked him with his eyes, noting the bruise on his cheek from where Sephiroth had slapped him back in Banora, but otherwise he was unharmed. Cloud moved, setting off a soft musical jingling as bangles at his wrists tinkled. In one ear was a single stud, a tiny little diamond that flashed and glittered in the lamp light. 

“Welcome, Zack.” Sephiroth said with a smirk as he waved a hand at a nearby chair. Zack's guards pushed him roughly into it and tied him there, arms and legs so he couldn't escape. He tested them automatically before finally giving up, his bandaged wrist hurt too much to put pressure on it. “I thought I would invite you to enjoy some entertainment, as our esteemed guest.”

Zack's eyes flicked to Cloud who had bowed his head in shame. “Yeah...I think I'll pass. I'm not into voyeurism.” He said tightly.

“Unfortunately you do not get much of a choice in the matter, Pirate.” Sephiroth's smirk widened as he ran his fingers up Cloud's neck, Zack watched Cloud's eyes close and a small frown appear on his face as if the touch disgusted him. It didn't surprise him, Cloud was normally the one in charge of his encounters, back at Genesis' he had the power to refuse a client or even kill them if he wanted. He tricked the client into thinking they had all the power but it was never true, Cloud was the one in charge but now he had no power at all. He was helpless and he was scared. 

“Cloud, you don't have to do anything.” Zack said softly, eyes locking with Cloud's. “He doesn't own you.”

Cloud's eyes darkened as he hid emotion away. “He does.” He said softly as Sephiroth's hand curled possessively around the back of his neck. “I'm sorry Zack.” He breathed and let himself be drawn into a long kiss. Zack watched and felt his chest tighten, he felt white hot rage fill him up until he wanted to scream. His hands curled into tight fists and he ground his teeth together in impotent fury. He was helpless and could do nothing but watch as Sephiroth had his hands all over Cloud's body, as he trailed gentle fingers over his skin, dragging his nails down Cloud's exposed thigh and leaving behind thin red lines. Zack closed his eyes, shutting out the scene but he couldn't stopper his ears, he heard Sephiroth's moans, Cloud's tiny gasps. He hated himself for his uselessness.

Cloud shut out Zack completely, concentrating firmly on the task at hand. He sat astride Sephiroth, holding his head still with both hands as he kissed him. He heard Zack fighting his bonds but pushed it from his mind, he had to concentrate, get it over with as soon as he could. His hand disengaged from Sephiroth's hair and slid down his body, reaching the hem of his stocking. Slowly he withdrew a tiny vial of liquid. He moaned heavily, throwing his head back and gazing up at the ceiling as Sephiroth's lips tended his throat. Then he turned around, pressing his back against Sephiroth's chest, hiding his face from him. He broke the seal on the liquid and looked into Zack's face, he smiled and gave him a wink. Zack's eyes widened as Cloud lifted the bottle to his lips and took a tiny sip, holding it in his mouth. Then he turned back around and grabbed Sephiroth's head, he kissed him deeply.

Zack watched, blinking in surprise at what Cloud had just done. The vial fell from his fingers to shatter on the floor, no one else seemed to notice. He waited with bated breath for something to happen but all that did was Sephiroth's hand moving to Cloud's ass, a finger entering him roughly. Cloud's back arched and he gasped at the intrusion. Zack swallowed and winced, once again tugging at the ropes, despite the pain in his wrist. “Cloud...” He muttered. “Don't.”

Cloud ignored Zack, closing his eyes tightly as Sephiroth's mouth moved over his collar bone, nipping at his skin and leaving a trail of dark bruising in his wake. The drug he had passed onto Sephiroth was a potent sleeping draught, simple but highly effective. The only problem was that it took a little while to take affect. So he would have to continue with the farce until the Admiral keeled over. He grunted, his body tensing as Sephiroth entered him, no preparation, no warning. Sephiroth had been naked when they had brought Zack in and Cloud wore no under garments. His fingers tightened on Sephiroth's shoulders, he had his back to Zack but knew he was watching. A thrill went down his spine and a helpless moan escaped his lips. He shuddered as Sephiroth pushed him down onto his cock. “S-Sephiroth...” He whispered, his voice thick with desire.

Zack squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see this. He didn't want to be there. It was a stark reminder of the truth of Cloud's profession, it was a reminder that he had had uncountable men in such a way, even several at once. Zack shook his head. “Stop it. Please. Let me go! Put me back in the damned brig!”

Sephiroth laughed against Cloud's throat, eyes opening and moving to Zack's tense form. “Why? Are you not enjoying our show?”

“S-Sephiroth...I-I...I can't...” Cloud's body trembled in his hands, his eyes closed tightly as he held himself still. His cock was hard against Sephiroth's belly and he stroked a hand up and down slowly, feeling Cloud's ass clench around his own cock. “P-Please...please fuck me...” 

“You see how he begs? Such a well trained dog.” 

Zack shook his head violently. “Why don't you just fucking kill me!” He shouted suddenly. “Why bother torturing me?! You know how I feel about him! I don't need this reminder that he's yours!”

Sephiroth laughed again, this time loudly. “It is worth it just to see you sitting there, struggling uselessly. You're little more than an impotent child, Captain. Angeal did not raise you as well as he should have. The world is a cruel and hard place, it's time you learnt that.”

Zack swore violently, tugging at his restraints uselessly. “I'll kill you.” He growled.

“Nice try. Unfortunately, we both know that's an empty threat.” Sephiroth smoothly lifted Cloud off of his cock, Zack winced and looked away as Cloud was dropped onto the bed. He lay there, eyes hidden and breathing heavy, his hands lying limply by the sides of his head. “Isn't he beautiful?” Sephiroth muttered, sliding a hand between Cloud's open legs and gripping his cock in his fist, he watched Cloud's back arch and a moan escape his lips. “Cloud, why don't you go and give our guest a little present? He's been ever such a good boy.” 

Cloud turned his head and looked into Sephiroth's eyes. “No.” He said firmly. “Do what you want to me but don't involve Zack.”

“A shame, I thought I had you under my control.” He once again backhanded Cloud across the face, Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and grunted but made no move to defend himself. “You belong to me, Cloud. Do as I say.”

Slowly Cloud's eyes opened, he looked at Zack who looked bewildered but also furious. Slowly he sat up, cheek burning as he moved to Zack and knelt. He looked up into Zack's eyes and offered him a weak smile. “Remember when we first met?” He whispered, running his hands slowly up Zack's thighs and gazing into his eyes. He moved and sat up on his knees, kissing Zack deeply. “Think of that.” He said as he drew away and undid the laces on Zack's leggings with trembling hands. “We're alone, in my room with the candles and the shadows. Just us and the sea breeze.” Cloud rubbed Zack's groin, a teasing smile playing over his lips and eyes sparkling as if they really were there. Just the two of them, shadows and candles and...

Zack smelt jasmine and roses. He blinked as his vision wavered strangely and then, when his eyes opened again, he was in Cloud's room back at LOVELESS. He looked down to see Cloud smiling up at him, his hands moving with deliberate slowness up and down Zack's cock. A moan escaped his lips and his eyes slid closed a little. He no longer felt the pain in his wrist, or the ropes that bound him to the chair. All he felt was Cloud's hand and then the sweetness of his lips and hot wetness of his mouth. “Oh Cloud...” He groaned, sliding fingers into Cloud's golden-blond hair. His tongue worked its magic, curling around Zack's erection with the usual impressive skill. His head fell back and his hips moved, thrusting himself up into Cloud's talented mouth as he sucked and licked. 

Sephiroth looked on in wide-eyed curiosity. “What have you done to him?” He asked.

Cloud pulled away from Zack's cock, licking his lips as he looked up into Zack's blank, dazed face. “Nothing. Tricks, illusions...” He muttered vaguely. “It's easy, really.”

“So the rumours are true? You are enchanters.”

Cloud snorted. “If that's what you want to believe then so be it.” He shook his head and looked back at Zack, lifting a hand and caressing his cheek gently. He rose up and kissed him. “He doesn't deserve to see what you're going to do to me, let him have his fantasy.” He breathed.

“Undo it.” Sephiroth ordered, frowning. He didn't like this new power Cloud had, he had never known it was something he was capable of.

“No.” Cloud said, frowning at him. “I won't let him watch you torture me.” He fingered the black materia around his neck thoughtfully.

“How do you have this power? Are you really a Siren?”

Cloud laughed and moved to Sephiroth, sitting in his lap and looking down at him. “No. I'm just a human being but with the right mixture of herbs and plant extracts you can make anyone dream.” He smiled and ran fingers through Sephiroth's hair just as his eyes began to feel heavy. “You see, even you're getting sleepy. Why don't you rest sir, it's better that way.” Sephiroth slumped back against the wall, trying to speak but unable to as the drug affected his tongue. “You'll be all right, it's not fatal...I don't think even I would get away with killing you.” Cloud slid off his lap and returned to Zack's chair, he began to unbind him as Sephiroth fell sideways onto the bed and lost conciousness. 

As Cloud reached into his garter and pulled his tiny blade free Zack moaned and blinked. He looked up and smiled. “Hey, you're awake.” He said and sliced through his bonds easily.

“Wha-what happened?” Zack mumbled thickly.

“I'm sorry, I had to drug you or Sephiroth would have got suspicious. It'll wear off soon though and you'll be fine.”

“I...I dreamed...”

“Yeah, that'll be the potion I gave you. It leaves the mind open to suggestion, I told you to dream of our first night together so you did.” He smiled as he finally freed Zack's wrists. “I put a whole load of the stuff in the stew so most of the crew should be out too. We're getting you out of here.”

“What?” Zack's eyes widened and he stood when Cloud had finally freed him. “Aren't you coming with me?”

Cloud's smile fell. “No. It's better if I don't. He's less likely to bother coming after you if I'm still with him. I can stop him, Zack. You need to go, get a boat and get back to your ship. I'm sure its following us.”

“I'm...I'm not leaving you. I saw what he was doing to you. I won't let him hurt you again.”

Cloud sighed heavily and rose from the floor. “Zack, I have no intention of letting him hurt me.” He said quietly, his fingers touching his garter as if for comfort. His eyes were as dark as the night time sea. “Now go. Go home where you belong, they're your family, right?”

Zack's eyes travelled down Cloud's body and he saw the flash of light from crystal in his garter. “C-Cloud...what are you planning?” He whispered, grabbing Cloud by the tops of his arms and shaking him. “Come with me! You don't have to do something so extreme!”

“I'm not going to do anything.” Cloud lied easily, smiling into Zack's eyes and leaning in. He kissed him lightly, a soft touching of their lips and when he drew away his eyes sparkled oddly. “Thank you, Zack...for everything. You made me realise what living really was. You gave me freedom. Thank you.” He pulled away and reached into his garter, withdrawing a vial and looking at the dark liquid within. “Now go. Go be free. I'm not going to live a prisoner for the rest of my life.” He finished in a harsh whisper as he broke the seal on the tiny bottle and brought it to his lips.

“No!” Zack grabbed his arm and then lifted his own, he drew it back and punched Cloud in the face. He sagged against him and the vial fell from limp fingers as Zack caught him. “Stupid bastard.” He muttered and hoisted Cloud's unconscious body over his shoulder. “I'm gunna have to steal you twice now.” He smiled as he carried Cloud out onto the eerily silent deck. He stepped cautiously over the piles of sleeping men, Cloud was really something to be reckoned with. He smiled as he gently lay Cloud into a boat and followed him. He cut the ropes holding it against the ship and they dropped into the water with a splash.


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud awoke to find himself looking up into a pair of bright blue eyes. He blinked and groaned and the face broke into a grin. His vision cleared enough to make out the face properly, it was an extremely pretty face with delicate jaw and shoulder length dark hair tied roughly back with a piece of cloth. The fringe fell across a horrible disfiguring burn, a large P burned deeply into the forehead. It marred the almost ethereal beauty. “W-Who...?” Cloud managed to mutter thickly.

“It's Kunsel.” Kunsel said, smiling. The expression brightened those eyes and Cloud realised suddenly that there was no sign of stubble or any facial hair. He had never seen Kunsel's face, only the shapely lips and smooth jaw. “Uh...are you all right?”

“You're Kunsel?” He asked, sitting up and wincing as pain shot through his head. 

“Yeah. I generally keep my face hidden.” He waved a hand at the mark. “I got this when I was caught by the King's men once. I was twelve and was on my father's ship, the whole crew was killed and I was left alive to hang but Angeal found me and rescued me.” His smile was bright. “I was...too pretty so they burned my face to try to disfigure me.” His voice turned slightly bitter before he shrugged it off. “Luckily pirates don't worry about disfigurement.” 

“What happened?” Cloud asked.

“Zack knocked you out before you killed yourself.” Kunsel said, shrugging. “He's not one to let someone he loves die.”

“Where is he?” Cloud made to climb out of the bed he was in and realised it was Zack's, his eyes moved around the now familiar cabin and he could smell Zack on the bed linen. The ship bobbed and swayed as the sea churned around them. “I want to hit him.” He growled. 

Kunsel laughed brightly, it was a slightly high sound, far too high for a man of his supposed age. Cloud had never noticed it before, he frowned suspiciously at Kunsel who broke off and returned his gaze. Finally he sighed and smiled. “Cloud, I'm a woman.” Kunsel said.

Cloud's eyes widened and his lips parted. “Wha-?”

“Yeah, ya'see, it's bad luck to have a woman aboard a ship supposedly, so I tend to go about as a man. No one looks too closely, especially if I keep my face hidden. The crew know and so does Zack.”

“B-But...I thought...”

“Don't worry, I'm a good actor.” Kunsel grinned. “Just treat me like you always have.”

“O-Ok...”

“Oh, that's right, the cook made you some food for when you came around. Here.” Kunsel handed Cloud a bowl and wooden spoon, he took it in confused silence.

“D-Do you...like Zack?” Cloud asked slowly, gazing down at the warm stew in his hands.

“Like...? You mean do I love him?” Kunsel laughed again. “Cloud, I'm not into men.” 

Cloud sighed in relief. “Good.” He said and grinned as he began to eat. 

Kunsel leaned back in his-her-chair and watched Cloud eat for a moment. “What about you? Do you love Zack?” She asked suddenly, eyes brightening beneath the fall of her fringe.

Cloud considered the question in silence while he ate before slowly looking up. “I don't know.” He said softly.

“He loves you, even if he has weird ways of showing it. He's my best friend and I won't see him hurt, if you don't love him then you need to tell him. It sounds cruel, I know, and I'm not saying it because I dislike you. I think you're a cute kid but I just don't want to see Zack in any pain.”

“I understand that but I...” Cloud trailed off and sighed, he lowered his head and shook it. “I've spent so much of my life alone, pushing people away and pretending to be someone I'm not. I thought I was incapable of any romantic feelings but then I met Zack and I...I realised how wrong I was.” He sighed again and closed his eyes. “I don't know how I feel because I've never felt anything for anyone before, except for mild crushes. I've only experienced lust and any time anyone showed interest in me romantically I stopped it from happening.” He looked up and his eyes hardened. “I wouldn't let those feelings develop because I was afraid of what would happen to me if I did.”

Kunsel digested this information as she picked up a piece of bread and bit into it. “Hmm. Sounds complicated.” She said, chewing thoughtfully. “But I get it. Explain it to Zack, he'll understand.”

“I can't do that.” Cloud replied quietly. “I can't let anyone get close to me.”

“Why?”

“It's...dangerous. I'm afraid of losing myself, of making myself vulnerable. I've seen it happen before, when one of my colleagues fell in love with a client. It ended in tragedy. I'm not going to let that happen to me.” 

Kunsel leaned forward and put her hand on Cloud's. “Then maybe it's time you took a little risk, huh?” She winked and grinned before standing up and brushing down her purple coat. “I'll get Zack, tell him you're awake.” She left Cloud alone again feeling his food shift uncomfortably in his stomach.

When Cloud had finished eating he put his food aside and picked up a tankard full of fresh spring water. He drank this and then huddled up, wrapped in blankets as he rested his chin on his knees. He had come so close to killing himself, but Zack had saved him. He closed his eyes and part of him wished he hadn't.

“Hey.” Cloud looked up as the door opened and Zack appeared, dressed in a plain cotton shirt, black leggings and knee-high boots. He smiled brightly, eyes sparkling beneath the brim of his tri-corn hat. The feathers bounced and waved as he moved into the room and sat at Cloud's side, he took his hand and wrapped their fingers together. “Kunsel told me you were awake.” He said softly, looking deep into Cloud's eyes as if drinking in the sight of him. “I'm glad you're ok and er...sorry for hitting you.” He touched the darkening bruise on Cloud's jaw and made him smile.

“You've got a hard fist.” Cloud muttered in reply. “So, Kunsel's a woman, huh?”

Zack laughed. “Yeah, she is. She prefers dressing as a boy though, I think it's because on her father's ship she had no choice but to live as a boy. The crew would've hated to know the captain's kid was female.”

“Stupid superstitions.” Cloud agreed. 

“What can I say? Us Pirates are a superstitious bunch.” Zack paused and looked away before taking a slow breath. “What do you want to do now?” He asked, forcing himself to meet Cloud's gaze. “I can take you back to Banora if you want, or anywhere else on the planet. Just tell me.”

Cloud lowered his eyes and slid his hands free of Zack's, they fell limply into his lap. “If...if you want me gone then just drop me off at any harbour.” He replied quietly.

Zack hissed breath through his teeth. “That's not what I meant. I just-I wanted-oh fuck it, come here.” He grabbed Cloud and pulled him to his lips, kissing him firmly on the mouth. “Cloud, I love you. The last thing I want is to let you go but I will, if it's what you want.”

Cloud searched his face for any hint of a lie before a nervous smile graced his face. He blushed furiously and looked away. “I...I'd kinda like to stay here with you...if that's all right?” He muttered.

Zack was surprised at this sudden nervousness, he had never seen Cloud like this. “Are you all right? You're acting kinda...weird.”

Cloud looked up briefly and then away again, fiddling absently with Zack's lacy cuffs. “Zack, you do realise that...that I'm not who you think I am, don't you?” He forced his eyes up again, a small frown on his face. “The confident whore you know isn't me. It's not...who I am inside. It's an act. I've never been confident or...particularly sexy or very good at anything really except faking things. I...I'm just awkward and shy and really quiet.” He sighed and closed his eyes. “It was all an act. I'm fake, I made up a false personality to fit with my profession, I had to to survive. It's a cover to p-protect myself from getting hurt. I'm sorry I lied to you.”

Zack remembered how at times Cloud had revealed this shy, submissive side of himself and smiled. “Well, I'll just have to get to know every part of you then, won't I?” He said and leaned down to capture Cloud's mouth in a kiss. “I love you, whether you're the confident whore or the shy boy, Cloud. It's not going to put me off.”

Cloud let himself be pushed back into the bed, he sighed and pulled Zack down on top of him. They kissed slowly for a long time, outside the huge window at the back of the cabin the sun set, casting golden light into the small room. For too long Cloud had lived within a grey fog, he had been choking, slowly dying from the inside out with each new customer but now he had Zack in his arms. Now he could feel warmth and that sweet ache in his heart. He wasn't alone, not anymore.

The weeks passed as Zack had the ship make for Wutai. They were in need of restocking on food and fresh water, and none of them dared risk making port at a ShinRa controlled town. After what happened aboard Sephiroth's ship the crew were wary of making contact with anyone who may give information on their whereabouts to the Admiral. The crew took it upon themselves to ensure Cloud's safety, whenever they chanced too close to another ship they hid him away in case he was spotted. Cloud hated this but said nothing as he knew his blond hair would stand out a mile away and he had no wish to put anyone at risk. The crew also seemed to back off from trying to sleep with Cloud, at first he was surprised by this but Kunsel told him one day that because he was learning the ways of the ship they had no need to use him as cabin boy anymore. He was now a fully fledged member of the crew. This delighted him, he was too happy to worry about anything as he helped around the ship, swabbing the decks, learning to drop anchor, climbing the rigging and all about the way the sails worked. He absorbed himself in this so much that Zack continuously found Cloud curled up in his bed, fast asleep at night. Although Zack missed the physical activities they had once shared he knew that Cloud was happy and that, for him, was far more important than anything else. So, on nights like that, he climbed in bed beside Cloud and held him close, burying his nose in his soft blond hair and listening to him breathing.

The Wutaiian port loomed out of the evening, Cloud stared at it from where he stood beside Zack at the helm. It was an eerie place, he could see high above the smog filled port town, a massive creature carved directly into the rock. It had several heads and several arms, Zack explained that it was Dao-Chao, some sort of sacred god to the Wutaiianese, along with Leviathan. The port itself was massive, huge ships were docked in disorderly rows, many of the flags flown belonged to pirates. The Wutaiian ships were unusual in that they were longer, had more oars and generally decorated extravagantly with sinuous dragons and water demons. It was the most fascinating and terrifying place Cloud had ever been. He looked ahead at the town as the crew dropped anchor and bustled around getting the long boats ready to go ashore. Above the low, slightly squat houses, there was a huge pagoda. “What's that place?” Cloud asked curiously as Zack paused in a low muttered conversation with the Cook about what supplies they needed.

“Hm? Oh that's where the Emperor of Wutai lives, Godo Kisaragi. He's a hard man but he doesn't mind us using his port for trade.” Zack replied. “There's someone I'm gunna have to go see...He runs this port.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, his cook looked at him warily.

“Tseng?” He asked in a whisper, as if to speak it aloud would bring down the wrath of the gods.

“Yeah. He's got his fingers in all the pies, with his help I can hopefully get all the stuff we need along with information.” He looked at Cloud and smiled. “You can come with us, Wutai doesn't let ShinRa anywhere near their harbours or cities.” Cloud grinned excitedly at the prospect of exploring the strange, foreign place. 

They stepped ashore as Kunsel tied off the boat, Zack looked up briefly at the Pagoda before turning his attention to a row of Inns and shops that lined the docks. Once Kunsel joined him and Cloud they headed towards an Inn called Turtle's Paradise. It was a small, busy place with lots of men carousing loudly. The floor was sticky with spilled drinks, men laughed and shouted above the soft sounds of music played by a man sat in a corner. A woman sat at his side, wearing a strange robe with her dark hair piled atop her head. She sang in an eerie lilting language that made all the hairs on Cloud's arms stand on end. It was an unusual place in that it seemed a mish-mash of different cultures. Cloud spotted pirates hailing from all over the planet, some with dark skin, others with beards and tattoos. Zack moved with the ease of having been there before, he wove his way to the bar where a man with a large beard and small eyes was pouring drinks. “Barman, could you tell us where Tseng is?” He asked boldly.

The man looked at him, squinting and chewing on something. “He's in his den.” He said with a thick accent.

“Thanks.” Zack left the bar and Cloud followed, feeling the man's eyes on him as he walked away. Zack made his way towards a door way blocked off by a piece of crimson cloth, two men stood guard either side of it. Both wore familiar dark blue coats. “I'm here to see Tseng.” Zack said.

The guards nodded and held out their hands. “Weapons.” One said quietly.

Zack disarmed himself reluctantly and Cloud followed suit, handing over the new sword Zack had given him along with a knife and a gun. The men took the weapons and set them aside. “You may enter.” The other man said and Zack lifted the cloth and ducked inside.

The room was full of smoke, it was difficult to see anything and Cloud had to squint. The familiar scent of opium tinged the air and the lights were dim, each one covered in red cloth. Zack made his way to the end of the room where a man sat, there were others around him, lounging on cushions and gazing into space. Cloud knew the effects of opium, he had used it himself on several occasions. The man looked up, his voice breaking off from his conversation with another. He looked at Zack and smiled.

“Zack Fair.” Tseng said as he stood up, he wore a dark blue robe and had his dark hair tied back tightly from his face. “A pleasure, as always.”

“Tseng, good to see you.” Zack grinned and took the man's hand, he sat down again and indicated several spare seats. 

“Please, sit.” He said. “I'm sure you're here on business.” His eyes flicked to Kunsel and then lingered on Cloud. “So, this is the infamous whore everyone on the high seas is talking about.”

“He's not a whore anymore.” Zack said gently. “His name's Cloud-”

“I know his name.” Tseng smiled. “Cloud Strife, ex-whore of Banora's famous brothel LOVELESS. Wanted to join the navy but suffered from sea sickness.”

“H-How?” Cloud stuttered in amazement.

“There's not a lot I don't know.” Tseng replied. “Anyway, please make yourself comfortable. Is there anything I can get you?”

“Some drink would be nice, our rum stocks ran out a week ago.” Zack grinned and Tseng clapped his hands. Immediately a young woman, wearing the same dark blue coat as the others stepped forward. She had shoulder length curly hair and a sweet face, she looked very young. “Cissnei, please bring our esteemed guests a drink.”

“Sir.” She turned a bright smile onto Zack and then Kunsel, the two women stared at each other for a long time before Cissnei giggled and turned away. Kunsel sighed and slumped back in her seat. After a moment or two Cissnei returned carrying a tray with several tankards on it and a bottle of something. She put this at Tseng's feet and poured some of the drink for Zack and his crew, when she gave Kunsel hers their fingers lingered on each other and Cissnei's smile broadened. Cloud was certain something was going on there, they had history. Finally Tseng cleared his throat and Cissnei blushed, she bowed hastily to Tseng and returned to her shadowy corner.

Cloud sipped his drink and realised it was Banora cider. He looked up as Tseng sat forward. “So, to business.” He said, spreading his hands and Cloud noted several glittering rings on his fingers. The man was very, very rich. “What can I do for you, Zack?”

“I need some supplies, ya'know, food and water mostly. I also wanted to know if you know anything of Sephiroth's movements?”

“I can acquire plenty of supplies for you...as for information, that will cost you.” Tseng cocked his head to the side and leaned back in his ornately carved chair, it looked more like a throne than a simple seat. 

“How much?” Zack asked.

“Not coin, not this time. I have a better deal to make.” Tseng's smile was cold and mysterious. “I have heard rumours that there has been an increase in Mermaid sightings recently.”

Kunsel coughed as she choked on her drink, she wiped a hand over her mouth as Zack patted her on the back. When she had herself under control she apologised quietly and frowned down into her tankard. 

“Mermaids? What have they got to interest a man like you?” Zack asked.

“Their powers are well known to every sailor, they say they can capture a man's soul with their songs. They say that they drag men to their deaths but that's not what I'm interested in.” Tseng paused, eyes lingering on Zack for a long, intense moment. “There's one in particular I want, Zack. She is special to me. The King himself has been after her since she was first observed off the coast outside Kalm. The King's men are searching for her and intend to trap her. I want you to get there first. I want that Mermaid.”

“But...why?” Zack frowned.

“She has something of immense value.” He said, once again giving them that mysterious smile.

“Huh. So I just have to trap a Mermaid? Easy.” Zack rolled his eyes sarcastically. “For starters I need to know her last location, I need to get there in plenty of time before she moves on again and I need to find a way to lure her in. That's a lot to ask for in exchange for information, Tseng.”

Tseng's eyes moved to Cloud. “You already have something that will draw her in.” He said.

“Me?!” Cloud's eyes widened. “Why me?”

“Not you. The thing you carry.” Tseng's eyes moved to the lump inside Cloud's shirt and his hand reached up to clasp it. “The Black Materia. The Mermaid will be drawn to it, in fact she may even be following you now.”

“Oh.” Zack chewed on his lip before sighing and adjusting his hat. “All right then, you got a deal. We'll bring you the Mermaid.”

“Excellent. Now, the information you require.” Tseng paused for effect before continuing. “Sephiroth's Armada has been sighted off the Northern Coast. We're not sure why but we have an idea that they're looking for something too, perhaps it is the same Mermaid we search for. At any rate he is busy with the King's orders and not likely to be chasing after a whore.” He looked at Cloud who shifted uncomfortably. “The rumours of your escapades have reached every pirate that sails the seven seas. Sephiroth is spreading the lie that you're a witch, a sorcerer and had cast a spell upon him and his crew.”

Cloud laughed outright at the idiocy of the lie. “That's ridiculous. Surely no one believes that?”

Zack, however, silenced him with a worried look. “Pirates are some of the most superstitious people out there, Cloud. They'll believe anything. That thing you do with the potions, when you make people dream? That's too much like real magic. They won't like it.”

“Zack's right. Currently there are several pirate ships all out hunting the Whore-witch, they want to bring him back to Sephiroth for a reward and to remove him from Captain Zack Fair's hands, they're afraid that he's going to use you to become king of the high seas.”

Again Cloud snorted. “King of the High seas? Really?”

“It's possible.” Zack said softly. “I mean, I don't want that kind of power, I never have done. Unfortunately no one's going to believe that. We need to be careful.”

Cloud frowned and suddenly stood up in agitation. “I'll never be free of him.” He muttered. “Every time I think I can finally be free and happy he'll be there to bring me back down.” 

“Cloud, don't worry. I'll protect you.” Zack said soothingly, he stood up and handed his tankard to Kunsel as he moved to Cloud and pulled him into his arms. He rested his chin on top of his head and closed his eyes, his hands sliding up his back as he felt the tension in his muscles. “I'll never let him have you again...I'll die to protect you, I promise.”

“A heavy promise to make, Captain.” Tseng said softly.

Zack looked up at him and smiled. “I know but I intend to keep it.” He said and Tseng shook his head.

“I will have my men gather your supplies.” He stood and left the room, after a moment Kunsel followed and then Cissnei. Zack watched them go before turning back to Cloud. 

“You'll be fine, Cloud. We'll get this mermaid for Tseng and then we'll deal with Sephiroth.”

“How are we going to do that?” Cloud sighed, disengaging himself from Zack and shaking his head. “Sephiroth has so much power, he's in charge of the Armada...we can't beat him.”

Zack gazed at the wall for a moment, thinking deeply before a smile brightened his face once again. “I think I know what to do but for now, let's concentrate on getting this mermaid for Tseng.” He put an arm around Cloud and ushered him out of the room. They retrieved their weapons and went into the main bar where they spotted Kunsel and Cissnei in a dark corner, Zack walked over to them and Cloud saw that they were kissing deeply. One of Kunsel's hands was inside Cissnei's shirt and the other around her waist.  
Zack cleared his throat loudly but Kunsel ignored him, he tried again before sighing heavily and reaching out, pulling Kunsel away from Cissnei. They were both breathing heavily and Kunsel lashed out at Zack, her fist hitting Zack in the jaw. He stumbled back with a curse.

“I don't interrupt you when you're trying to get laid, Zack, don't do it to me!” She hissed furiously.

Cissnei laughed, her face flushed as she did up her shirt and gave Cloud a wink, Cloud grinned at her. 

“We've got to get going soon, Kunsel.” Zack said firmly, rubbing his jaw. “Tseng wants this mermaid.”

Kunsel sighed and folded her arms across her chest. “All right, fine.”

Cissnei put a hand on her arm. “We'll continue this when you get back.” She assured her.

“Yeah.” Kunsel turned and stalked away, Zack shrugged.

“Sorry, Cissnei.”

“No problem, just be careful next time...it'll be both of us you'll have to deal with if you try that again.” She smiled sweetly and walked away.

Zack and Cloud reached the door but before they could open it someone called Zack's name.

“Captain Fair! It's nice ta see ya again, yo.”

Zack's shoulders stiffened and he turned slowly, a hand on his sword. The room fell quiet as everyone watched. “Reno.” Zack replied through gritted teeth.

“Oh, so cold, yo.” Reno stood leaning against a pillar, grinning broadly with Rude at his back as always. “Seein' as ya here I have somethin' for ya.” He reached into his coat and pulled out a single gold coin, he tossed it to Zack who caught it with a frown. Cloud watched as Zack looked at the coin in his hand.

“The pirate council's called a meeting.” Zack breathed, eyes widening as he gazed at the skull engraved in the coin. “Why?” He looked to Reno suspiciously.

“I think ya know why, yo.” Reno said darkly, eyes moving to Cloud and lingering on him. “They're callin' him a witch, they wanna get rid of him before ya try an' take over the sea, yo. They aint happy.”

“Pirate Council?” Cloud asked in surprise.

“Yeah, we gotta have a bi' o' order. Who da ya think came up with rules o' priatin'? Parley an' all tha'? Someone had ta. The council convene only when they have ta bu' when they do it means there's a real threat, yo. That threat is you, Cloudy.” He grinned broadly. “Shoulda stayed with Sephiroth, woulda been safer.”

“What do they want?” Zack asked nervously.

“They wan' him dead, yo.” Reno shrugged. “An' as fer you, you'll be punished.”  
“Punished? I haven't done anything!”

“No' yet. They think ya gunna take over, yo. They wanna put a stop ta it. I'd flee if I were you, get inland where its safer.”

Zack snorted derisively before flicking the coin back to Reno who caught it deftly and made it disappear. “I'm not running.” He said firmly. “If I have to I'll go to the council and prove to them that Sephiroth is lying.”

“Well, it's your neck, yo. Jus' though' I'd do ya a favour...” Reno trailed off before shrugging and shaking his head, causing the beads in his hair to tinkle softly. He turned his gaze back to Cloud and moved forward, he lifted a hand and ran it down Cloud's side, pulling him close. “If ya ever ge' bored o' mister dead-man-walkin' over there ya know where ta come, yo.” 

Zack growled and grabbed for his sword but before he could draw it he felt two blades pressed to his throat. He turned to see Cissnei and another woman, this one blond, with their swords out and glaring at him. 

“Reno!”

Tseng's commanding voice cut through the tension like a sharp knife, Reno released Cloud but not before giving his ass a quick squeeze and a sly wink before turning to Tseng. “Boss, yo. I was jus' havin' a bi' o' fun.” He said easily as he moved towards Tseng, hands out.

“Hm. Keep your hands to yourself, Reno. You know the rules of my house.”

“Yeah, yeah...I got ya.” He sighed heavily and Cissnei and the blond lowered their weapons, sheathing them quickly at Tseng's nod.

“Zack, please be more careful in future. Don't go making an enemy of me.” Tseng said with a dangerous hint in his voice. Zack lifted his empty hands in a placating gesture.

“Sorry, Tseng.”

“Hopefully it won't happen again, if it does you won't be walking away with all your limbs.” Tseng turned away. “Reno, Rude, Cissnei and Elena, come.” They all followed him out of the room and Zack watched them go with a frown.

“I thought you said that Reno worked for ShinRa?” Cloud asked as they left the Inn.

“He does. So does Tseng.” Zack said. “They're all Privateers really and ShinRa know that Tseng's not entirely loyal to them. The only loyalty those guys have are to each other really, it's why this port is such a safe haven for us, Tseng keeps ShinRa away with Godo's backing whilst appeasing the King doing other things for him. It's a delicate balance but it works.”

“Sounds complicated.”

“Yeah, it's why I stay out of politics.”

“So...Reno works for this Tseng?”

“Yeah. All those you see wearing the dark blue coats, they're all Tseng's men. They call themselves the Turks and give the King information on everything he desires as well as help him in the dirtier side of politics. I suspect Tseng's the one who gives Genesis the names of those the King wants bumped off.”

“Interesting.” Cloud muttered as he walked at Zack's side. They reached their little boat and Kunsel was lying in it, gazing up at the sky, when her captain arrived she sat up and smiled easily. 

“So, get into any trouble?” She asked, eyeing the tiny cuts on Zack's throat with sadistic joy.

“Shut up and row, Kunsel.” Zack grumbled and Kunsel laughed brightly as she took hold of the oars and they cast off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Kunsel's a woman. I know I do refer to her as 'he' in most of the story but it IS written mostly from Cloud and Zack's perspectives and Zack thinks of her as a man. Even Kunsel herself in this thinks of herself male when she's not telling people otherwise, mostly because she's had years of pretending she's male and its kind of become habit. So, there we are...a bit complicated I know but I kind of had this silly headcanon that Kunsel was actually female, like the only one in SOLDIER and because of that she hides herself behind the helmet (obviously its not canon but its fun to imagine it). As for the Aerith/Kunsel part...I'm not sure if its canon or not, I can't for the life of me remember but I thought that Kunsel befriended Aerith after Zack leaves for Nibelheim and I like to imagine them as BFF's until of course Hojo gets his hands on the remaining SOLDIER's (which IS canon, he kidnaps and then messes with them at Nibelheim after Cloud and Zack's escape. It's mentioned in the novella 'The Kids Are Alright' which focusses on Rufus ShinRa's younger half-brother Evan and what he does during the Geostigma crisis. Also, read that because Reno's friggin' adorable in it...seriously, he's so excited that he can introduce Evan to Rufus he's like a little kid even though Rufus is just kind of resigned to being forced to meet this random seventeen year old he's supposed to be related to.) Aaaanyway, sorry for the ramble. I will warn people thinking of reading the novella that Evan is...pathetic and selfish. Seriously, he's a complete twat and gets gas when he's nervous...he spends a good portion of the story belching. This is not a joke. However, you get to learn that the meteor monument was built by Reno and Rude which is wonderful imagery and loads of other really cool stuff. READ IT! It's been translated on the lifestream.net. (Sorry excuse the rambling...I get over excited)


End file.
